I Hate You
by tgobg
Summary: The Vandread people come in contact with a man who has traveled many dimension and has lived for thousands of years. How will they react to his presence? Naruto/Vandread crossover
1. Chapter 1

"So, did you find out why Esra had the fever?" asked Magno as she looked down at Duero.

"It appears she has some parasitic organism growing within her body," said Duero with a slight frown.

"No that's not it," said Esra with a light blush, which caused the other women on the crew to look at her curiously.

"I didn't want to say anything until we had everything under control, but I am pregnant," said Esra with a light blush. The women on the crew instantly rushed over to Esra in hopes of finding out more.

"Well that certainly is good news, I hope you have a healthy baby Esra," said Magno with a small smile.

"I thought babies came from a factory," said Bart confused.

"Hmm, I have heard that women reproduce internally," said Duero thoughtfully. Before anything else could happen, alarms started to go off and Parfait appeared on a large screen in front of them.

"Captain we have some trouble near at the bridge near the ship's core," said Parfait frantically.

"What is it now?" asked Magno with a small sigh.

"I can't really explain it, but it seems that one of the men managed to escape or something," said Parfait as she showed another screen where a man was laying unconscious on the ground in the bridge.

"Get Meia and the others down there right now and apprehend him immediately," said Magno with a frown as she studied the man. She didn't recognize him as one of the many captives they took, and from the strange clothes he was wearing, knew that he wasn't from men's planet so where did he come from.

"Hai Captain," said Parfait before closing the connection.

"Hmm, was it just me or do you not recognize the man as any of our current captives as well Captain?" asked B.C. with raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I noticed that as well, but not only that, he carries a strange looking sword along with wearing clothing I have never seen before. Something tells me that he will be more difficult to handle then our current captives," said Magno with a frown.

"I wish to get a better look at this man, maybe I will be able to learn more about him that way," said B.C. with a bow before leaving the deck.

**Hospital Wing**

Duero stared at the man lying on the bed with a curious expression on his face. The man was found on the bridge over the ship's core, lying on the ground unconscious with no signs of any physical or mental trauma. It was just unheard of that someone would appear out of nowhere, but this man had. Now instead of being contained in a cell like all the other men, he was brought here so that they could study him. His thoughts were interrupted when the door slid open and B.C. entered the room.

"I see you are already looking over our new guest," said B.C. with a small smirk.

"I didn't get much choice in the matter since I am the only qualified medical doctor on the ship," said Duero impassively.

"Hmm, so tell me, have you found out anything about our guest, like how he got here?" asked B.C.

"No, he has not waked up since he was brought here and seems to be in some type of coma from the looks of it," said Duero.

"You did find something though," said B.C. as her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but it is most curious," said Duero with a slight frown.

"What exactly did you find out?" asked B.C.

"Well, I ran some tests on him and found that he has a much higher bone density along with several other unique abilities. He has high regenerative abilities, which I found out when tried to take a sample of his blood and the cut healed up in less then three seconds. From what I can gather from everything, I found, this man is no regular human," said Duero.

"Interesting, was there anything else that was found when they took his weapons and clothes?" asked B.C. curiously.

"I wouldn't know, I was not allowed to go anywhere near his things so you will have to check with your own people to find that out," said Duero.

"Hn, let me know immediately if you find out anything else about our mysterious guest," said B.C. before leaving the room.

**Mindscape**

"Alright fox, what the hell happened, the last thing I remember was sparring with Kira and now I am here," said Naruto clearly annoyed.

"It appears your time ran out in that dimension, you shouldn't be so surprised since you have been jumping dimension for the past two hundred years because you messed up on that damn jutsu," growled Kyuubi as he glared down at the insolent human.

"Meh, well this time I ain't leaving so easily because I actually had fun piloting those Gundam," said Naruto with a smirk.

"More like you enjoyed sketching Lacus and that Captain in your new books," said Kyuubi with a large grin.

"Hehe, hey it is not my fault, Lacus said she didn't mind because she thought my books were creative even if they were on the perverted side. It was just the captain that had a problem," giggled Naruto perversely.

"If it is any consolation, I believe this world fights using machines similar to those GUNDAM machines you enjoy piloting so much. In fact, since you were in a GUNDAM at the time, your machine was probably transported to this dimension as well, but you will have to find it," said Kyuubi seriously.

"All right, that is the best news I have heard so far, now I just need to land on a planet or ship full of hot women and everything will be perfect," said Naruto with a large perverted grin.

"It will be a few weeks until you wake up from your coma, so until then I will have the unfortunate pleasure, of having you in my company," said Kyuubi in disgust.

"Hehe, don't worry fox, I will make sure to keep my mind open so you can enjoy my books while I write them," said Naruto as he pulled out a notepad and started to jot down some new ideas that came to his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong with her?" asked Paiway worried as Meia was brought quickly into the hospital room.

"She seems to have been infected by some of the enemy's technology when she took that blow to cover for the ship," said Duero as he quickly started to run a series of tests on the girl.

"There has to be a way to neutralize whatever has infected her," said Parfait as she ran her own tests on Meia.

"Hmm, we must hurry or it will be too late to do anything for her," said Duero seriously.

**Break**

"Damn it, without Meia our girls are getting picked off one by one out there," said B.C. through gritted teeth.

"It is because the darn girl never allowed us to train anyone else," said Magno as she clenched her fist as she saw the enemy picking off her crewmembers.

"Captain the second layer of our main shield is down," said one of the techs on the bridge.

"Damn it, if we don't come up with a plan and quick then we will be destroyed," said B.C. angrily, but before anyone else could say anything else Hibiki appeared on the screen.

"Hey old lady, I got a plan to deal with these weaklings, but I am going to need everyone to do exactly as I say," said Hibiki as Dita just smiled happily in front of him.

"Tell us what your plan is," said Magno curiously.

"Well," started Hibiki.

**Hospital Wing**

"There is only one last thing I can think of to do that will help," said Parfait as she put some device on Meia's forehead.

"After this it is up to her own will to survive that will determine whether she will live or not," said Duero. Duero, Parfait, and Paiway were so busy dealing with Meia they never saw the fifth occupant of the room start to wake up.

**With Naruto**

"Damn, I got a major headache," groaned Naruto as he sat up and rubbed his temples. He tried to move his arms and legs, but looked down to see his wrist and ankles bound by some metal cord.

"Hmm, it seems I have been taken as a prisoner," said Naruto as a small smirk formed on his face before he quickly focused chakra to his arms and legs then shattered the metal shackles with inhuman ease.

"I hope that doesn't make them too mad at me, but I never did make a good prisoner," said Naruto with a small chuckle, before hopping out of bed and stretching out to loosen his muscles. He may have been out for two weeks, but because he had the fox inside him, he never had to worry about his body loosing any of strength while he is out of commission.

"Damn, they took my sword and all my other gear," grumbled Naruto as he found that he only had his baggy black pants on, but all his weapons and his shirt were gone.

"**This ship reeks of females," muttered Kyuubi.**

"Kami you are right, maybe I finally arrived in the dimension of my dreams," said Naruto with stars in his eyes. The Kyuubi just smacked his head in annoyance before cutting the connection between the two.

"Well, I better go find where my gear is and then I can check out this ship full of women," giggled Naruto perversely.

**Break**

"Ha-ha, who is the man," yelled Hibiki arrogantly

"What an insane plan, using our own shields to deflect his laser blasts," said B.C. in disbelief.

"It may be a man's insane plan, but it worked and that is all that mattered," said Magno with a smirk.

"Tell the truth, I found the plan to be rather creative myself," said an unfamiliar voice that caused everyone on the deck to look around for the person.

"Protect the Captain at once, it seems we have an intruder," said B.C. as she reached for her whip.

"Hai," said a few women on the deck before surrounding Magno and gripped the laser rings in preparation to attack the unknown intruder.

"Ha-ha, you know if I wanted to, I could have already killed your captain since you didn't even realize I was here until I started to talk," said the voice with a hint of amusement.

"Damn it, where are you?" growled B.C. as she looked around frantically.

"Boo," whispered a voice in her ear causing the vice captain to freeze in horror.

'Impossible, how was he able to get behind me without anyone noticing?' thought B.C. in horror. The rest of the women on deck stared in horror as a powerful and strange looking man stood behind their vice captain with a smirk on his face.

"You are the one we found near the Ship's core," said Magno as her eyes narrowed.

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto, a pleasure to meet you all," said the man as he stepped away from B.C. and held his hands up in peace. He was instantly surrounded on all sides by women who were pointing their rings at him.

"How did you escape?" asked B.C. curiously.

"The same way I escape everything else, pure skill," said Naruto with a smirk. This caused the other women to start glaring at him for his insolence, but Magno stopped them before they could release their anger on him.

"It would be better if you cooperated unless we are forced to use other means to extract the information we desire," said Magno seriously.

"Ha-ha, I probably should, but I always liked to do things the hard way," chuckled Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

"I must say though, I love the uniforms, be great stuff for my next book," said Naruto as he winked at the women surrounding him, which caused them to blink in confusion. Magno knew exactly what he was implying and decided to show him this was not a joking matter by giving him the signal to shoot him. Just as the girls were about to shoot Naruto, he quickly reached for his sword and fast as lightning, they were several flashes faster then the eyes could follow.

"Oh yeah, I still got it," said Naruto with a large grin as he sheathed his sword. The women just blink in confusion before gasping in shock as the rings on their fingers fell off to the ground in two pieces.

"No way," said B.C. as she realized what just happened and couldn't believe it.

"Hehe, sorry about that, but I really don't like being shot at," said Naruto with a fox-like grin.

"It seems you were not being arrogant when you said you possessed some skill," said Magno with a frown.

"How about we make a deal, you allow me to travel aboard the ship unharmed, and in return, I will not cause too much trouble," laughed Naruto. Magno and B.C. just sweat dropped at that because they received nothing out of the deal, but it wasn't as if they could complain when this man was indeed more powerful then they originally thought.

"Fine, we have a deal, but should you get in our way or I find you doing anything suspicious then I will have you apprehended right away," warned Magno even though she knew it was an empty threat and Naruto knew it as well.

"All right, so tell me, where is the food at because I am starving," said Naruto as his stomach growled loudly.

"Allow me Captain, I will guide him around the ship while you make sure Meia and the others are ok," said B.C. Magno just nodded her head and B.C. gestured for Naruto to follow her, which he did with a small wave at the women who were threatening to shoot him less then a few moments ago.

**Break**

"Hey did you hear, the Captain allowed another man to walk around the ship," said Barnett as she walked besides her lover, Jura.

"Who cares, just so long as that little boy combines with me next time we go out then nothing else matters," said Jura with stars in her eyes. Barnett just sighed as she saw the way Jura was acting, but didn't bother to say anything because it wouldn't matter. Jura blocked everything else out when she set her mind on something.

"If you say so Jura," said Barnett with a shrug.

"Wow, it's not just my imagination, all the women here wear skimpy outfits," said a voice besides them. Jura and Barnett quickly turned their heads to the side and were surprised to see a man they had never seen before sketching something in his notepad.

"Who are you?" asked Jura curiously, as she observed the man. She couldn't deny it, the man was absolutely gorgeous compared to the other men on the ship and she simply loved beautiful things.

"Name is Uzumaki Naruto, and do you think I could sketch you sometime," said Naruto as she showed Jura the picture he had made of her and Barnett.

"Oh my gosh, this is a great picture of me, do you think you could make it bigger and add in some color?" asked Jura as she studied the picture with a large smile.

"Of course, I could even sketch you naked if you like to capture your true beauty," said Naruto with a perverted giggle, which caused Barnett to glare at him.

"You will do no such thing, only I get to see Jura naked," said Barnett as she glared at the man.

"Don't be silly Barnett, this man obviously appreciates beauty just as much as I do and it would be just shameful if he were not to be able to draw me when I am at my best," said Jura dramatically.

"Hehe, I like you, here take a copy of my book, I'm sure you will enjoy it," said Naruto as pulled out a little orange book. Jura just took it curiously before opening it and reading some of the pages. Barnett peeked over Jura's shoulder to read some of the pages as well before both ladies jumped back after reading just a few pages.

"What is this? A man and a woman can't do those things _together_," said Jura in horror, but inside she was very curious if they could.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that men and women don't do those kinds of things together in this world?" said Naruto with wide eyes.

"Of course they don't, men and women live on separate planets and would never engage in such acts," said Barnett angrily.

"No!" yelled Naruto with large tears falling from his eyes before falling to his knees. Kyuubi was laughing as hard as Naruto seemed to go in shock from what he had just learned. Jura and Barnett just stared at Naruto strangely as the man curled up into a ball and started to mutter to himself.

"Just when I thought I had met a normal man," said Jura with a dramatic sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, someone tell me why I agreed to come on this little quest," said Naruto as he walked around the abandoned space station.

"You came along because you were causing too much trouble aboard the ship with your silly antics," said Meia as she glared at Naruto.

"Yeah, what the hell is the idea trying to become friendly with the women," said Hibiki as he glared at Naruto.

"It's so sad, to think that you and none of you other men will ever truly understand the beauty of women," said Naruto with a wink at Hibiki.

"I may not like him, but at least he admits women are the better species," said Barnett with a nod.

"Hn, let just hurry up and get out of this place, it is just so icky," said Jura with a slight shiver.

"I'll go check over here," grunted Hibiki before he marched off on his own.

"That is one angry kid," said Naruto before jumping high into the air and disappearing into the higher levels. Meia, Barnett, and Jura watched in disbelief as Naruto easily jumped over twenty feet into the air without the least bit of effort. Meia eyes just narrowed before snapping Barnett and Jura out of their daze.

**Break**

"Stupid idiot, I can't believe he actually enjoys being around these women," said Hibiki with a shake of his head. He didn't get too far when something crashed into him and he looked down to see a weird looking animal standing over him with a curious look in its eyes.

"Strange, I wonder how a prime ape got all the way out here," said Pyro before the monkey tackled him and started to lick him with a large smile on its face.

"Help, get this thing off me," yelled Pyro.

"Sorry about that, but Uton is a little friendly," said a tall and bulky man.

'A man, could he be here to save us,' thought Hibiki with a smile, but before he could get close to the man, the stranger pulled out his gun, and held it to Hibiki's head.

"Huh?" said Hibiki confused.

"I don't know who you are kid, but I ain't a friend," said the man before grabbing Hibiki's arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Release him and lower your weapon," said Meia as she held her hand out and pointed her laser ring at the man. The man heard a weapon click, looked to his side, and noticed Barnett holding a gun at him then another woman with a sword pointing at the back of his head.

"Hehe, hello ladies," said the man with a friendly smile as he lowered his weapon.

"Who are you?" asked Jura curiously as Barnett took his gun.

"Me, I am just a tradesman of sort, and I go wherever I sense there is a profit to be made," said the man before turning his head as he heard Pyro scream and saw Uton licking the poor machine. The man just sighed before going over and taking Pyro away from his pet.

"It seems Uton likes your friend here," said the man before quickly throwing Pyro at Meia. Barnett was about to pull the trigger, but Uton knocked her to the ground before jumping to the higher levels. Jura was about to attack when the space station shook and the man used the distraction to run away.

"Looks like we are under attack," said Naruto as he helped Jura and Barnett, but Barnett just knocked his hand away angrily, which Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Let's get out of here quickly," said Meia as she started to run back towards their ships.

"Meh, I really hate piloting those silly Vanguards, they are so slow," muttered Naruto as he followed the women and Hibiki.

**Break**

"Is everything ok?" asked Magno as she spoke with Meia.

"Yes, we managed to destroy the attacking enemies without receiving any causalities, but I would like to inform you that our current _guest_ merely watched the battle with bored detachment," said Meia clearly upset.

"Hmm, there is nothing I can do about that because unlike the other men, he is a _guest_ for the time being, which means I can not force him to fight if he chooses not to," said Magno with a frown.

"I understand Captain, and I don't mean to imply that we need his help, but he is a liability that could mess up our coordination in future battles. I am requesting he not be allowed to pilot any of the Vanguards from this point on," said Meia firmly.

"I agree with her Captain, even though you want him off the ship along with the rest of us, but he is a major liability out there during a battle," said B.C.

"Hey I don't have a problem with that at all, the only reason I am piloting this stupid thing is because I wasn't going to ride along with that annoying little kid," said Naruto as he appeared on the screen.

"How is it you were able to bypass a secure channel and enter a secure com link?" asked Magno curiously. The man had only been with them two weeks now and somehow he knew how to operate every piece of machinery on the ship.

"Now, now, that would be telling, but next time Meia-chan, feel free to speak with me directly. I won't bite, unless you want me to of course," said Naruto with a wink before closing the link. Meia just growled angrily before closing her own link, while Magno chuckled a bit.

'Oh Meia, I may not like the man, but there is no doubt you and him would make a good couple,' thought Magno with a smirk.

**Break**

'Damn I miss my GUNDAM,' thought Naruto with a sigh, but his thoughts were interrupted when he sensed a familiar presence enter the hangar.

"Hello there Meia-chan, how can I help you?" said Naruto with a smirk as he turned to face the woman who got right into his face.

"My name is Meia, and I grow tired of your cocky attitude," said Meia upset.

"Hmm, that is a problem Meia-chan, but you know what I think?" said Naruto as the woman's glare deepened.

"I couldn't care less," started Meia before Naruto flicked her nose and successfully silenced her.

"I think you like me, and I think you enjoy how I piss you off constantly because no one else has the guts to do it. Face it, you are attracted to me," said Naruto with an arrogant smirk, but quickly jumped backwards when Meia went to punch him in the face.

"I can't stand you, you are so infuriating," said Meia angrily before stomping off. She didn't understand how the man was able to get under her skin when she always had such a tight grip on her emotions.

"Hehe, such a beautiful yet dangerous woman, reminds me so much of Hanabi-chan and Sakura-chan," chuckled Naruto before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**Break**

"So what is the real reason you are here Mr. Rabat," said Magno as she stared at the man that Barnett and Jura identified as the one at the space station.

"I am just here to fix my engine and conduct some business before I head back out into space," said Rabat with a friendly smile.

"I see, well since you did return Pyro to us I guess it would only to be fair to allow you to stay until your engine is fixed, but if you try anything at all," warned Magno through narrowed eyes.

"I understand perfectly, and thank you very much," said Rabat before heading off on his own.

"I don't trust him, he is even shadier then Naruto," said B.C.

"Indeed, but for now we will let him stay abroad and keep a close eye on him to see if we can find out his true intentions," said Magno.

**Break**

Naruto watched from the shadows as Rabat used his charming smile and friendly appearance to sell his things to the women aboard the ship. The man was a great actor, but Naruto was able to see right through his mask and already knew what the man's true intentions were. For some reason, he was interested in Hibiki and his Vanguard, but he didn't know why. Sure, the boy's Vanguard was unique in its ability to transform with Meia and Dita's Dread's, but other then that, the ship wasn't all that special. In the other dimension he was in a GUNDAM could easily out maneuver and out power the Vanguard whether combined or not with the Dreads.

'Perhaps, I am comparing his ship too much to that of the last dimension I was in. In this world, Hibiki's Vanguard is clearly the most powerful machine not counting the enemies flagships, which could be why he is so interested in it,' thought Naruto with a pensive look.

'I admit I love women as much as Jiraiya does, but even I would not try to seduce some naïve little girl,' thought Naruto in disgust as he watched the man trick Dita into taking him to Hibiki's Vanguard.

**Break**

"Hey, what are you doing with my machine?" yelled Hibiki angrily.

"Well, if you must know, I was planning on stealing it," said Rabat as he landed in front of Hibiki.

"Bastard, I'll teach you not to mess with my machine," said Hibiki as he charged at the man, but Rabat just laughed and easily dodged the boy before backhanding him across the room. The other occupants in the room just watched the fight in horror because of how Hibiki was getting beat so badly.

"Is that all you got boy, useless words that you can't back up," said Rabat with a shake of his head.

"Ugh," groaned Hibiki as he struggled to stand up.

"You need to learn a lesson in humility boy," said Rabat angrily as he was about to attack the boy again, but coughed up some blood when a powerful fist found itself in his stomach.

"He isn't the only one who needs to learn a lesson in humility," whispered Naruto before using his left hand to punch the man across the face and sent him skidding across the ground. The women in the hangar winced when they heard the sound of something breaking and knew instantly that the man's jaw had been dislocated if not broke. Uton came running into the room, was about to tackle Naruto to the ground, but Naruto easily caught the ape, and threw it across the room at the wall near its master. The ape hit the wall before slumping to the ground unconscious.

"I do hope one who was so tough a second ago, doesn't go down after two hits," taunted Naruto with a shake of his head.

"How did you move so fast?" groaned Rabat as he struggled to stand, but stopped when a laser beam was shot in front of him. He looked up to see Meia staring down at him from the rafts with a heavy glare on her face.

"This fight is over, you have overstayed your welcome so I suggest you leave right away before you find yourself in further trouble," said Meia harshly.

"God doesn't she just look irresistible when she gets that look on her face," said Naruto with a smirk causing Meia to glare at him while hiding her light blush.

"Shut up," growled Meia as she turned her glare to Naruto.

"Ha-ha, I'll see you later Meia-_chan_," said Naruto as he left the hangar with a small wave.


	4. Chapter 4

"She sure has been training a lot lately," said Paiway as she saw Meia was using the training room again.

"Hmm, just so long as she doesn't push her body too hard like she did before then I see no problem," said Duero as he returned to his studies.

"I guess so," said Paiway with a slight frown.

**Training Room**

Meia was punching some dummies and had been for the past half an hour before she would head over to the heavy bag. She didn't usually train this much, but lately, she had a lot of stress and she couldn't figure out why. Ever since that man, Naruto, had arrived, things around the ship had changed for her. Somehow, the annoying man was able to gain the favor of almost all the women on the ship and the men except for the ones still in the holding cells. The most infuriating thing was that he did it by acting like a total pervert, and annoying the hell out of everyone.

What she really didn't like was the fact that for some reason she couldn't get him off her mind. The way he smiled, how he would always find her when she wasn't doing anything and talk to her even when she tried to ignore him. She hated how sometimes she would find herself missing his company when he left her alone or she went to fight against the harvesters. Why was he able to make her feel this way when it wasn't right for a woman to like a man in such a way?

"You sure are beating that poor dummy to death," said a familiar voice that plagued her constantly in the past three months that he had been aboard their ship. Meia turned around breathing heavily and glared at Naruto who was leaning against the wall with an amused look on his face.

"Why are you here?" asked Meia as she controlled her breathing until it was down to normal.

"Why else, to see you Meia-chan," said Naruto with a wink.

"Must you annoy me at every possible chance," said Meia as she went over to the towel rack to wipe the sweat off her face.

"What can I say, I don't want you to miss me," said Naruto as he watched Meia head towards the exit when a thought came to his mind and a devious smirk came on his face.

"I am leaving," said Meia.

"Don't want to stay and spar with me?" asked Naruto with a smirk as Meia stopped and turned to face him.

"Come on, I think it will be fun, and it will give you a chance to unleash your frustration on me," said Naruto as he removed his sword and then his jacket.

"I don't need to vent my frustration because I am in perfect control of my emotions," said Meia as she made to leave again.

"Oh, so then you are just scared that a man will end up beating you. I understand, I would be scared to, if I was about to get my butt handed to me," said Naruto with a shrug.

"Fine, if you are so anxious for me to beat you up then let's do this," said Meia as she got into a fighting stance.

"Hehe, let's see how tough you really are Meia-_chan_," said Naruto before quickly dodging to the side to avoid a punch to the face.

"I told you to stop calling me that," said Meia as she tried to do a quick spinning heel kick to Naruto's chest, but he caught her foot before tossing her to the other side of the room where she flipped over and landed on her feet.

"How about we make a deal, if you beat me then I will stop calling you Meia-chan, but if I win then you have to call me Naruto-_sama_," said Naruto with a smirk before ducking under a punch and sweeping Meia's legs out from under her. Meia just growled before quickly getting up and falling into a defensive stance.

"I will never call any man _sama,_" growled Meia as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Oh, so you already know you are going to lose," said Naruto with a smirk as he charged towards the girl and forced her on the defensive.

"Fine, but if I win then you have to stop acting so damn cocky and admit you are weaker then all of us," said Meia as she grimaced in pain as she used her arms to block a kick.

"I don't mean to be arrogant or cocky, I'm just confident in my own abilities," said Naruto as he caught Meia's fist and then twisted her arm behind her back causing the women to gasp in pain.

"You are so damn annoying, and just another typical man who thinks they are better then every women," said Meia before showing how flexible she was by twisting out his grip and then trying to sweep his legs out from under him.

"I'm the annoying one, at least I'm not scared to enjoy myself," said Naruto as he did a quick back flip where his feet collided with Meia's chin and knocked her backwards.

"Argh," growled Meia as she wiped the blood off her lip before charging towards Naruto and throwing a relentless amount of fists at him. She gasped in surprise when she felt Naruto grab her arm before she was flipped over his back and slammed on the ground where Naruto sat on her chest with her arms pinned above her head.

"Do you concede?" asked Naruto with a fox-like grin.

"Never," growled Meia as she struggled to break free, but froze when Naruto leaned down over her so his mouth was hovering right over her right ear.

"You and I aren't so different, we both hate being weak, we push ourselves to our limit, and we never give up no matter how hopeless the situation may seem," whispered Naruto as his breath tickled her ear. Meia shuddered slightly because something in his voice was turning her on and making her feels like she never felt before.

"Release me," muttered Meia, but there was no feeling behind the words.

"Face it Meia-chan, you are attracted to me because of how I am able to make you feel completely helpless, which no woman or man has ever made you feel before. It is one of the reasons I am so attracted to you is because of how strong you are, so why do you deny your feelings," said Naruto as he raised his head so he was staring her straight in the eyes.

Meia didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't deny that something inside of her was immensely attracted to the man for the reasons he just gave. She was a very aggressive woman and many people found her intimidating even though she was good looking and she always hoped that she would meet someone that would be able to have some type of hold over her. This man was not scared of her power or aggressiveness, no it was the opposite, he was immensely attracted to it. He wasn't afraid to stand up to her and unlike Hibiki, who was just a child who tried to act tough, Naruto could stare into her eyes without a ounce of fear. The thing that probably turned her on most though, was the fact that he could completely dominate her if he wanted and she loved it. Damn this man for having this type of effect on her and damn her body for feeling this way towards him.

"I hate you," moaned Meia.

"I know," said Naruto with a smirk before capturing her lips in his own. Meia tried to resist, but eventually gave in, and started to kiss him back roughly yet passionately. For the next hour or two, no one heard or saw anything of Meia and Naruto.

**Break**

"I can't believe today is Christmas, I better hurry, and get the snow machine working," said Parfait frantically.

"Christmas?" asked Duero confused.

"What is Christmas?" wondered Bart causing all the women on the deck to look at both of the men curiously.

"You are telling me you don't know what Christmas is?" asked Parfait in disbelief.

"It is not something that is celebrated on Tarak," said Duero.

"Yeah, we do have a few holidays, but it is not something that I would call very enjoyable," said Bart as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Meh, who cares about some stupid holiday," said Hibiki with a shrug.

"Oh come on Mr. Alien, you have to celebrate with the rest of us it will be so much fun," said Dita cheerfully.

"Whatever, I am going to check on my partner," said Hibiki as he left the deck.

"I have some work that needs to be done as well," lied Duero as he left the deck as well.

**Break**

B.C. was walking through the hallways heading to her room, but when she passed by the hangar she noticed Meia prepping her Dread. The girl had been acting strangely for the past week and no one could find out why, but they did notice that she refused to be in the same room with Naruto anymore. Meia never liked being around Naruto, but now she was out right avoiding him at all costs.

"You know Meia you don't need to be prepping the Dreads, it is a holiday after all," said B.C. with a small smile.

"Just because it is a holiday doesn't mean we should be letting our guard down," replied Meia impassively.

"If you say so, but that is not all I wanted to talk to you about. I noticed you seemed to be acting different lately, mostly around Naruto," said B.C. She noticed Meia stiffened slightly at hearing Naruto's name before quickly regaining her composure and acting like nothing happened.

"I am fine Commander, you don't need to worry about me," said Meia with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Ok, but if there is something wrong I am here if you need someone to talk to," said B.C. before leaving the hanger.

"You know, you may be able to avoid the issue with your friends and others, but you can't avoid me forever," said Naruto as he appeared on the lift next to Meia.

"Leave me alone," said Meia as she refused to meet Naruto's eyes.

"No, we need to talk because ever since we made out you have been avoiding me like the plague. What are you scared of?" said Naruto as he turned Meia so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I'm not scared of anything, what happened between us was a mistake, and it will never happen again. Men and women don't belong together and never will," said Meia fiercely, but her eyes told a different story.

"That's bullshit and you know it, you're just scared to admit you feel something for me. You're scared that if you open up to anyone that they will hurt you," said Naruto causing the fierce look on Meia's face to falter.

"You think you know me, but you don't know anything," said Meia as she looked away from him.

"Let's make another deal, if you can look me straight in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing for me then I will never bother you again, but if you can't, then you have to give us a chance," said Naruto as he turned Meia's head gently by cupping her chin gently. Meia stared long and hard into Naruto's beautiful, sky blue eyes and tried to force herself to say she felt nothing, but couldn't so wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest as tears glistened her eyes.

"I promise you Meia-chan, if you give me a chance, I will show you that I won't use your emotions to hurt you," said Naruto as he pulled her tightly to his chest.

"I still hate you," muttered Meia causing Naruto to smile.

"What was that, I don't believe I heard you because you didn't address me properly," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Ugh, kami I hate you Naruto-_sama,_" said Meia as she smiled slightly.

"I know you do Meia-chan," said Naruto as he kissed her forehead lightly. Meia just enjoyed the warm of holding someone and for the first time in a long time, she smiled a true smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"It is time we show those men who is boss, and so that we can prove we can fight these enemies without their help," yelled Barnett. She had somehow managed to band together the women and get a riot started in order to get rid of them. No one was truly sure how it started, but it didn't matter because some bad rumors about the men spread fast and now they were all banding together to get rid of the men threat.

So far Duero and Bart had been locked up while Hibiki and somehow got to his Vanguard and fled from the ship. Naruto was the only man they hadn't locked up, but that was because every time they tried to capture him they would end up in one of his many pranks. The only ones who weren't actively helping to capture the men were Meia and Captain Magno who tried to discourage Barnett from such actions.

"You know you sure do sound a lot like the men on Tarak right now," said Gasco as she leaned against the windowsill.

"I would appreciate if you kept such opinions like that to yourself," said Barnett angrily.

"Fine, if that is what you want, but you should really think about what you are doing," said Gasco with a knowing smile as she left the room.

**Break**

"So, what you doing?" asked Naruto as he appeared next to Meia as she walked through the hallway.

"Do you have to do that constantly? That whole sneaking up on people thing gets annoying," said Meia as she continued to walk with Naruto at her side.

"I don't know, I find it kind of fun to see people's reactions," said Naruto with a smirk. Meia just sighed before inconspicuously walking closer to Naruto, but not too close, so that no one would assume anything.

"You know Barnett and the others are looking for you, it might be wise to hide out until things cool down a bit," said Meia seriously.

"Aww, you do care about me," said Naruto as he pinched Meia on the cheek causing the girl to blush lightly before punching him playfully.

"Ugh, you are so annoying," said Meia as she tried to hide her smile.

"Hehe, and you are so cute, but I know you wish to prepare for the upcoming invasion so I will leave you be, for now," said Naruto before slamming Meia to the nearest wall and kissing her roughly. Meia just moaned in pleasure as she kissed him back before he disappeared while she leaned against the wall breathing heavier then usual.

"Bastard," muttered Meia, but she couldn't keep the small grin from surfacing on her face.

**Break**

"How are things looking B.C.?" asked Magno.

"Not good Captain, without Bart we are unable to move the Nirvana and all attempts to find an alternate way to move the ship have failed," said B.C.

"This is not good, call our girls back and have all the Dreads dock," said Magno, but before the order could be given, Bart came onto the deck.

"Sorry about the wait Captain," said Bart with a salute.

"It is about time you got here," said Magno with a small smile. Bart just smirked before jumping into the pilot portal just as Rabat appeared on the screen.

"Hello there, just thought I say bye before I left," said Rabat.

"I see you are running away as usual," said Magno with a light glare.

"Sorry, but this is not my fight, but I am sure we will meet again since you don't seem like the kind of person to die just yet," said Rabat with a smirk.

"No, I don't plan on dying anytime soon young one," said Magno.

"Righty right then, I look forward to the next time we meet," said Rabat before closing the link.

"Should have known he would escape from his cell," said B.C. before relaying the Captain's orders to Meia and her crew. Just as she finished giving the orders, Nirvana acted on its own and started to take off on its own to the shock of the rest of the crew.

"It seems the Nirvana is scared and has decided to retreat as well," said Magno with a frown.

"This ship is pretty damn smart for a piece of machinery, but it most know that it won't be able to run or hide for long," said Naruto as he appeared next to B.C.

"That is extremely annoying," said Magno with a sigh.

"Hmm, you say something?" asked Naruto as he pulled out a familiar little orange book.

"You may be right, but it is all we can do at the moment, since the enemies have successfully memorized our attack patterns. Until we come up with another plan we will allow the Nirvana to retreat," said B.C.

"I believe the boy, has come up with a plan by heating up the gaseous planet we are now hiding in and causing it to go super nova. There are a couple flaws in the plan though I'm sure if you get him to tell you about, no doubt you will be able to fix those flaws," said Naruto as he continued to read his book.

"You really are the most irritating man I have ever met," said Magno honestly.

"That may be so, but you have more important things to worry about such as finding a way to return hope to your crew," said Naruto with a bored causing Magno and B.C. to glare at him lightly.

**One Hour Later**

"It is a good plan and everything, but it has one flaw, if Jura and Hibiki's Vandread isn't able to handle the oncoming attack then the whole plan will be ruined," said B.C. with a frown.

"Don't worry about that, I won't fail at doing my part," said Hibiki arrogantly.

"Whether you don't want to fail or not, a machine has limitations even if we don't like to accept it," said Meia seriously as she clutched her wounded shoulder in pain.

"We can't send a team of Dreads to protect their Vandread either because there is no guarantee they make it back to the ship in time," said Gasco.

"What will we do then?" asked Dita worried.

"I'll do it," said a familiar annoying voice. Everyone in the room turned to face Naruto who had somehow managed to sneak into a private conversation yet again.

"This is no times for your games," said B.C.

"I'm serious, I think it is about time to pay you all back for letting me stay here free of rent so I'll protect the Vandread using one of the Vanguards," said Naruto with a shrug.

"Pft, like a weak man like you could pilot a Vanguard," said Hibiki arrogantly. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at the comment before a smirk started to form on his face.

"Care to make a wager?" asked Naruto with a large fox-like grin. Meia just shook her head at the man because for some reason he loved to bet.

"Cut it out you two, this is seriously no time for your manly pride," said Magno firmly.

"Listen, I will take care of the enemy forces while you all do whatever is you plan to do," said Naruto dismissively. B.C. was about to say something, but stopped when Meia interrupted her.

"Forgive me Commander, but right now it is the only option we have so we have no choice to go with it before the enemies start to attack us again," said Meia firmly.

"Fine, let's do it," said B.C., but as she turned to address Naruto, she realized he had already disappeared.

"How is he able to disappear like that?" wondered Jura curiously.

**Break**

"Is everyone ready?" asked Magno as Meia and the others appeared on the screen.

"Hai Captain," replied all the people including Hibiki though he would hit himself later over it.

"Not really, these Vanguards are so weak with barely any weapons at all," complained Naruto causing everyone to groan at his behavior.

"Listen, we upgraded you with the type of melee weapons you wanted so stop your whining," said Magno firmly.

"Careful little girl, I am a key part to this plan so you should be nice to me," said Naruto as he shook his finger at the elder woman.

"Little girl?" said Magno amused.

"Well of course, seeing is how I am much older then you or anyone else on the ship, therefore, you are a little girl," laughed Naruto amused before closing his link.

"He is one delusional man," said B.C.

'Something tells me he wasn't kidding around when he said that,' thought Magno with a slight frown.

"Proceed with the mission," yelled Magno.

"Hai," replied everyone else before closing his or her own links.

**Out in Space**

"Here they come," said Jura worried as they put up a shield around the ship.

"Don't be so worried, there is no way we are going to lose," said Hibiki confidently.

"Of course, you have me protecting you," said Naruto as his Vanguard appeared in front of their ship and it was holding a large sword in each hand.

"Meh, I doubt you will be able to do anything at all," said Hibiki with a scowl.

"Don't you think it kind of reckless to try to use two swords at once since it will slow you down," said Jura honestly.

"I don't know, I guess we will just have to wait and see," said Naruto with a smirk as two red two enemies appeared behind him.

"Look out," yelled Jura, but watched in awe as Naruto maneuvered his Vanguard with incredible skill and easily killed both enemies with little effort.

"Hmm, it seems to be working out find, but no more time for talk, it's time to have some fun," laughed Naruto before launching himself directly at the enemy forces.

**Nirvana's Deck**

"Captain Meia and the others are almost done," said a tech girl.

"Good, Bart prepare to take off on my orders," said Magno.

"Aye Captain," said Bart.

"Captain you won't believe this, but the Vanguard that was assigned to protect Jura's Vandread has managed to single-handedly take out 1/3rd of the enemies forces," said Esra causing B.C. and Magno took look at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" asked B.C. with wide eyes. Esra just nodded her head before bringing up the view of the said Vanguard and everyone watched in awe of its fighting capabilities.

The Vanguard move swiftly in and out of the enemy attacks before delivering clean and precise strikes with its swords that disable or destroyed the enemy ships. It was like watching a beautiful yet deadly dance as the Vanguard barely took a scratch and enemy ships exploded all around it.

"Hey girls, my swords are about to break due to the toughness of these enemies so I hope you are almost done with your part because I am bailing the moment my blades break," said Naruto as he appeared on the screen, but didn't bother looking at them as he kept his eyes focus on the battle.

"Yeah, they should be done in a few seconds so you can pull back now if you want," said Magno as she snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah right, if I pull out now then they will follow me straight to the ship since apparently they have focused all their attention on me and I can barely dodge their attacks anymore. It is only a matter of time before I am forced on the defensive," said Naruto with a shake of his head as he cut another enemy ship in half. They could only stare at him in disbelief as he said he would be forced on the defensive when the enemy could barely keep up with him.

"Captain, he is telling the truth, apparently he is pushing his Vanguard to the limits and the machine can't take the strain so it is slowing down," said a tech as she analyzed the fight.

"Meia and the others have completed their objective," said Esra.

"You heard them boy, get the hell out of there now, and Bart get us out of here as well," ordered Magno loudly.

"Aye," replied Naruto and Bart.

**Break**

'Damn it, my muscles are torn,' thought Naruto as he stared down at his body and saw the literal rips in his skin. The Vanguard was just unable to handle the speeds he pushed it to and in return, his body took the full force of the G forces. If it wasn't for the fox, he would be a hell of a lot worse. It took every ounce of control to not pass out as he landed in the hangar.

"**Fool, you keep forgetting these machines are nothing like the GUNDAM you piloted in the past," growled Kyuubi in annoyance. He couldn't heal the muscle tears yet because he was too busy healing the internal damage before it came too much that his power wouldn't matter what healing powers he gave the boy.**

"What's the point in living if you can't feel alive right? Don't act like you didn't enjoy the fight," said Naruto with a bloody smile.

"**Ha-ha, it seems you are finally accepting your demon blood," said Kyuubi with a smirk.**

"Ha-ha, you know me fox, I always have to make things difficult," said Naruto before coughing up some blood.

"**You truly are a fool," said Kyuubi with an amused look in its blood red eyes.**

"Hai, but I better head to the infirmary, before I pass out in my cockpit," replied Naruto as he popped the hatch open. He then slowly stood up and limped onto the lift that would lower him to the ground. A loud cheering sound had him looks towards the other end of the hangar where the women of the ship were hailing Hibiki as a hero.

"The boy has potential," coughed Naruto as he tried to limp his way pass the party, but a scream from one of the women who noticed him ended that plan.

"Ha-ha, sorry about the mess, but if its any consolation I planned on cleaning it up right after I checked out of the infirmary," coughed Naruto before falling to the ground as he passed out from exhaustion.

"Is he ok?" asked a girl worried as Duero kneeled down besides Naruto.

"It seems he pushed the Vanguard past its limits and since the machine is not able to cope with such strains like Hibiki's is, the stress tore apart his muscles and caused some internal bleeding," said Duero before ordering someone to get him a stretcher.

"Will he be ok?" asked Meia to the surprise of many as she had a hard look on her face.

"Yes, it looks like his regenerative abilities are kicking in so after a week or so of rest he will be perfectly fine," said Duero as he lifted Naruto onto the stretcher. Meia just nodded her head, but anyone could clearly see the relief in her eyes.

**Nirvana's Deck**

"It seems we owe a great debt to that man," said Magno as she watched Naruto get carried off to the infirmary.

"Yes, if it weren't for him the mission might have failed," said B.C. honestly.

"I still do not understand how he pushed a regular Vanguard with no upgrades besides those swords to such levels of speed and power," said Magno with a slight frown.

"I also wonder about that, the Vanguard was designed for close combat, but what he did was nothing short of incredible," said B.C.

"It seems we will need to have Parfait upgrade one of the spare Vanguards so that Naruto will be able to pilot it without killing himself," said Magno with a small smile.

"Of course, I will have her get on it right away," said B.C. with a smirk of her own.

"Good, now I believe it is time we all got some rest," said Magno before bidding B.C. good night.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh, I feel like I drank way too much," groaned Naruto as he sat up, but felt something heavy holding him down and looked down to see Meia's head resting on his chest, which caused him to smile warmly.

'She looks so beautiful with that peaceful look on her face,' thought Naruto as he gently ran his fingers through Meia's hair, which caused the young women to stir and wake up slowly.

"Hey there sleepy-head," said Naruto with a smirk as Meia rubbed her eyes before stretching. In the middle of her stretching, she slapped Naruto across the back of his head and glared at him.

"Ow, that wasn't very nice," whined Naruto with a smirk.

"That's for doing something as foolish as pushing your Vanguard past its limits," said Meia with a light glare, but Naruto could see the worry in her eyes.

"Hehe, what can I say, I got lost in the heat of the battle," chuckled Naruto. Meia was about to say something, but was silenced when she felt Naruto's lips on hers and instantly melted.

"You know for someone who wishes to keep our relationship secret, you sure risked a lot by spending the night watching over me," whispered Naruto as he leaned his forehead's against Meia's.

"I hate when you do that," whispered Meia as she looked up into Naruto's eyes.

"I know," said Naruto with a warm smile as they slowly broke apart.

"I know I risked a lot, but I needed to be sure you were ok so I volunteered to watch over you so Duero could get some sleep," said Meia honestly.

"Thank you, but you should go and get a proper night's sleep since you know I am fine," said Naruto as he ran a finger across Meia's cheek and causing the girl to lean into his hand. He smiled sadly, as Meia reminded him so much of himself back when he was younger when he too desired the acceptance of another and he was glad he was able to give the girl what she needed. It also helped that she returned his feelings even if she wasn't ready to admit it yet, but that was ok, there really was no rush.

"Just because I address you as Naruto-sama doesn't mean I actually take orders from you," said Meia with a playful glare.

"Oh well then, I didn't realize you were so anxious to sleep with me," said Naruto as he scooted over, lifted the covers, and patted the spot next to him.

"Hmph, I shall see you in the morning," said Meia as she left the room with her head held high.

"Good night Meia-chan," whispered Naruto as he leaned back on the bed and slowly let the darkness claim him once again.

"Good night Naruto-kun," said Meia softly as she watched him fall asleep before taking her leave.

**Break**

"Man it feels good to be up and about, I was resting for far too long," yelled Naruto happily, but apparently, the person next to him wasn't too happy for him.

"Why is the first thing you did is seek me out?" asked Magno with a tick on her forehead.

"Huh? I didn't come to see you, I came to see that tech girl over there since I have never seen her before without some type of weird costume on," said Naruto with a perverted grin as he waved at the blue haired tech who looked at him nervously.

"Shouldn't you still be in the infirmary?" said Magno with a sigh.

"Hmm, you know I think the doctor dude said something about staying in bed, but I can't really remember," said Naruto thoughtfully.

"You truly are an annoying man," said B.C. as she entered the deck.

"Well, if it isn't my," started Naruto before he started counting on his fingers with a slight frown on his face.

"Hmm, I can't seem to remember what number you are on my favorite person list, but you are on there," said Naruto cheerfully causing everyone else on the deck to groan at his antics.

"Oh, I just wanted you all to know I finished my book, and I call it Icha Icha Space Girl Chronicles Part 1. Don't worry, I know how much you all hate men so I kept it down to a minimum, which was easy for a super pervert like myself, and it is strictly girl-on-girl. Here is a copy for everyone and make sure to let me know how much you like it," said Naruto as he handed out books to everyone with a large grin. The girl's just looked at him curiously, but Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"If you would like a copy of my next book let me know and I will be sure to make more copies, but for now you will have to share those with your friends," said Naruto cheerfully before leaving the deck.

"Wow, this is actually pretty good," said one of the tech girls with a large blush as she read the book. She looked up to see everyone looking at her curiously so quickly stowed the book away for a later time. Unknown to Naruto, the majority of the girls would fall in love with his books though they would never let him know it.

"Oh no, I have a feeling my band of pirates is going to turn into a band of perverts," said Magno with a sigh as she read the first couple of pages and couldn't help but admit that it was great along with the sketches. Once again, she regretted not putting the man behind a cell instead of the hospital wing.

**Break**

"Wow this book is absolutely great, I mean look at that picture of me," said Jura with stars in her eyes.

"Jura, how can you be so happy when this book practically has a chapter on our love making," said Barnett as she lowered her voice at the end.

"Oh come on Barnett, don't be such a prude," said Jura with a smile.

"Ugh, fine, but I still find it weird a man knows so much about what we women like with our partners," said Barnett as she glanced at the book before shaking her head.

"Oh Barnett, we should really try this out," said Jura as she pointed to a certain position that caused Barnett to blush heavily as she instantly pictured her and Jura doing it.

"Hehe, this book has such great ideas, I really must thank him sometime," said Jura as she continued to read the book.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind trying that. Oh no, I can't believe I am actually considering ideas given by a man especially when it comes to this," groaned Barnett with a sigh.

**Break**

"Hmm, now it looks even uglier," said Naruto as he stared up at the Vanguard that Parfait and the rest of the techs had modified especially for him.

"Sorry, but we weren't really worried about how it looked," said Parfait with a small huff.

"It doesn't matter how it looks, just tell us exactly what the upgrades you put on it are," said Meia impassively.

"Well, as you can see, we found some spare Dread armor, and used it to build a new cockpit along with enhance the machine's overall speed boosters. Since Dreads are specifically designed for speed, the armor around the cockpit should protect you from the G-forces just so long as you don't try to break past your machine's limits like you did before otherwise the rest of the machine will fall apart from the stress. The boosters will better help you control your speed levels, but it will make using those swords you like rather hard to wield," said Parfait proudly of her designs.

"One ugly machine," said Naruto with a sigh causing Parfait to glare at him.

"I see, is there anyway you can modify the swords or supply him with some type of projectile weapon to make up for the melee weapons if they are destroyed in battle?" asked Meia.

"Sorry, but our parts are limited and we need to keep the rest of the spares for any repairs to the rest of the Dreads and Hibiki's own Vanguard," said Parfait apologetically.

"Why it got to be so ugly?" pouted Naruto with tears glistening his eyes.

"I swear you sound like Jura so much right now," said Meia with a sigh before heading out of the hangar with Naruto walking silently next to her. Parfait just watched them both leave with a curious expression on her face before shrugging and heading back down to the ship's core. She was still curious how he was able to push his previous Vanguard past its mechanical limits. The only possible she clue she found for the occurrence was the residue of some strange energy all throughout the machine, but when tried to examine it, she just got a bunch of weird life sign readings.

"I was hoping to ask you a question regarding your last battle," said Meia seriously.

"Sure," said Naruto with a shrug.

"A Vanguard should not have been able to move at the speeds you pushed it too, no matter how skilled you are. I checked over the readings and found that you had some type of weird energy that was boosting the Vanguards abilities and I would like to know what exactly it was," said Meia.

"Don't you know what they call me," said Naruto in mock shock. Meia just raised her eyebrow at him as Naruto struck a ridiculous pose.

"They call me Mr. Impossible, because I can make the impossible possible," said Naruto with a smirk as Meia shook her head at him.

"Naruto-sama," said Meia dangerously.

"One day Meia-chan, I promise you will know all my secrets, but right now you just need to trust me," said Naruto with a sad smile.

'I have never seen him with such a pained look in his eyes before,' thought Meia as she stared into his eyes.

"I am sorry though," said Naruto softly.

"I will wait, but I do expect to be told eventually," said Meia with a small smile before walking closer to Naruto.

"You have yourself a deal there," chuckled Naruto as the two made small talk the rest of the time they walked next to each other.

**Break**

"What did that dream mean?" muttered Hibiki as he stared up at his Vanguard. Just a few minutes ago, he was sleeping peacefully when he had this strange dream. He was fighting against the harvesters when all of a sudden this red light appeared and not only beat him, but destroyed the Nirvana before killing them all.

"You weren't the only one to have the dream," said a voice behind him. Hibiki turned around quickly to see Dita, Meia, and Jura all looking at him with different expressions on their face.

"Mr. Alien, you had the same dream with the red light like the rest of us?" asked Dita worried.

"Yeah," said Hibiki.

"Strange, we all had the same dream. I wonder what the Nirvana is trying to tell us," said Meia with a slight frown.

"I am going back to bed, I am just so tired of all this," said Jura as she quickly left the dock.

"Hn, it will probably be best if we all return to our rooms," said Meia with a nod before she left as well. Unknown to any of them, a figure had heard the whole conversation as he hid in the shadows, and a slight frown graced his face.

'There fear is starting to consume them, it seems I will be going back into battle again,' thought Naruto before completely disappearing into the shadows as if they were one in the same.

**Break**

"Captain, we are receiving a rescue signal from what seems to be an escape pod, but this frequency hasn't been used in years," said a tech.

"Hmm, this is very interesting," said Magno thoughtfully.

"It seems someone managed to escape the harvest, but no doubt there will be many enemy forces coming to collect their missing bounty," said B.C.

"It seems we have no choice, but to show them why we are pirates and take the thing they desire right out from under them. Get Bart up here right away and get the Dreads prepped for combat," said Magno.

"Aye Captain," said B.C. before carrying out her orders.

**Break**

"All right, I was getting tired of sitting around and doing nothing," said Hibiki as he traveled through space in his Vanguard.

"Hey if you speak any louder you might as well flash a neon sign letting our enemies know exactly where we are," said Naruto with a shake of his head.

"I can't believe you of all people is complaining about someone else being annoying," said Gasco with a smirk.

"Maybe we should stick him with Hibiki more so he can feel what I feel on a daily basis," said Magno as she appeared on the screen with a large grin.

"Hey, I am starting to get the feeling you all think I am annoying," said Naruto as he pretended to be hurt, while everyone on the ship just glared at his image.

"You know for a man you talk too much," muttered Hibiki to Naruto. Naruto and everyone else just blinked at the comment, before they all broke out laughing.

"Ha-ha, did he just say I talk too much when he is always coming up with those corny lines in battle?" laughed Naruto causing Hibiki to gained a tick on his forehead.

"Pod acquired, and I agree with Naruto," laughed Gasco.

"Ok everyone, head on back to the ship," said Meia calmly, but inside she was laughing slightly as well. Just as the group was about to head back to the ship Naruto's voice caused them all to get on edge.

"They are under us," said Naruto as he drew his swords just as Gasco's ship was hit and she lost the pod.

"Damn it, how did they get under us?" growled Gasco.

"Protect the pod at all costs because it seems they are more focused on it then us," said B.C. as she appeared on their screens.

"Man you all are crazy, risking your lives for a single pod is just plain stupid," said Naruto as he destroyed another two bots.

"How the hell are you killing these things so quickly when they are moving at such high speeds?" yelled Jura at Naruto.

"Huh, well they like you, care more about the pod so I merely wait for them to head to the pod and when there backs are turned I kill them," said Naruto as if was the simplest thing in the world.

**Nirvana's Deck**

"The man may be annoying, but there is no denying he is a tactical genius to analyze the enemies movements so quickly," said Magno.

"There is no doubt about that, but it would help if he actually cared to follow orders," said B.C.

**Battle in Space**

"I got the pod," said Hibiki before he was blasted on all sides from the enemy forces.

"Ha-ha, I think you meant to say you got your ass kicked," laughed Naruto as he saw the enemies take the pod.

"Shut up you bastard, don't make fun of me," said Hibiki angrily.

"Hibiki, I think it is better if we combine and quickly take the pod back," said Meia, but before the two could combine a strange red beam hit them and caused them to be knocked apart.

"That was extremely stupid, I mean how you all not saw that ship on the edge of your radar is beyond me," said Naruto with a shake of his head.

"What is that thing?" wondered Jura.

"You should be more worried about that red beam," said Naruto as he quickly took off after the pod at incredible speeds. The enemy had no chance to respond before Naruto was on them and destroyed them all then taking the pod.

"I got the pod, so I will be heading back to the ship. Have fun fighting their new weapon," said Naruto before taking off from battle just as Hibiki and Jura combined.

"Bring the pod to Jura's Vandread where we can protect it behind the shield," said Meia as she and the rest of the Dreads all hid behind the shield.

"Meia-chan, have you still not figured out what the red beams does? Open your eyes and get out from that shield now," yelled Naruto as he saw the machine power up again. Hibiki was about to say something smart, but before he could, the red beam hit them, and forced his and Jura's machine to break apart. Everyone was in shock because they couldn't believe how easily the enemy machine broke through the shield and forced the Vandread to break into two separate machines.

"Mr. Alien, let's combine," yelled Dita as she quickly flew over to Hibiki.

**Nirvana's Deck**

"Captain, I am docking with the pod," said Naruto as he reached the ship.

"Naruto after you deliver the pod, we need you to go back out there and help them out," ordered B.C.

"Why should I help them out?" asked Naruto as he turned his machine to look at the battle. Hibiki and Dita's Vandread had been caught in the grasp of the new enemy machine and looked like he was unable to move his right arm at all.

"How can you be so cold?" asked a tech girl.

"Listen, just because I might be able to take out the machine and save the boy and girl doesn't mean I will. Ever since that machine showed up with its unique red beams, they had been fighting scared because of some silly dream they had. If the boy is too weak to fight on his own will and allows a dream to rule his life then he deserves his fate. I do not help to coddle the weak, I help to ensure the survival of the innocent and those precious to me," said Naruto with a hard look in his eyes before closing the com link.

"Bastard, I'll show you that I am not weak," yelled Hibiki as he fought back against the new enemy and managed to break free of its grasp then destroy it.

"It seems Naruto may not be as annoying as we believe," said Magno with a small smirk.

"I believe you are right captain, but I worry if he keeps irritating Hibiki like that, the boy might do something foolish as challenge Naruto to a fight like he did with Rabat," said B.C. with a frown.

"Hmm, we will just have to hope for the best if it does happen," said Magno with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

"What a strange girl," said Naruto as he watched Misty, the girl in the escape pod, wake up from her slumber.

"I thought you of all people would like her since she seems to like men and not women," said Bart.

"Yeah, but the first thing she did was hug that shrimp, I mean come on, I am way better looking then him right Meia-chan?" said Naruto with a smirk.

"I am afraid all men look the same to me," said Meia coldly.

"I have to agree, Naruto is way better looking then Hibiki," said Jura with a large smile as most of the other girls were thinking the same thing.

"Aha, see so why would she go for that shrimp, and now she is staring at me," said Naruto as he eyed the girl curiously.

"Wow, you have to be the most handsome man I have ever seen," said Misty with stars in her eyes.

"Sorry girl, but you are a little too young for my tastes, but feel free to contact me in a few years," said Naruto with a smirk, before yelling in pain when he felt someone pinch him hardly.

"Ow," whined Naruto as he knew who did it, but refused to look at them so she wouldn't gain the attention of the others. Misty then started to talk to Duero about Hibiki, but the man was confused with some of the words she was using.

"Wait, you are telling me you don't know what I am talking about?" asked Misty as she eyed everyone with a weird look.

"You must understand that we come from an environment where men and women are separated from each other," said Duero causing Misty to slump her shoulders in a defeated sigh.

"Ok, well I am hungry so I am going to get some food," said Naruto before leaving the room and many others left as well with their own excuses.

**Break**

"Let's see if we can decode this message," said B.C. as she took the capsule she recovered from the escape pod and hooked it up to Pyro.

"Commander, Esra is about to have her baby," said one of the tech girls as she appeared on a screen.

"Baby, I need to go," said Pyro, but wasn't able to break free of the cords holding him still.

"Calm down Pyro, we need to do this first and then you can go see Esra," said B.C. harshly.

"Fine, but you won't be able to access what's being contained in the capsule without the password," said Pyro with a sigh before he started to freeze up and his screen became static.

"Pyro, what is happening?" asked B.C. as the whole ship started to shut down.

"Commander, I don't know what just happened, but a virus has just completely shut down the Nirvana," said Parfait as she appeared on the screen.

"Try to find a way to neutralize it immediately, we are vulnerable to enemy attack in this situation," said B.C.

"Aye," said Parfait before closing the link.

'Could it be hidden within the capsule was a virus?' thought B.C. with a frown, but soon gasped in surprise when a large explosion shook the ship.

"Damn it, Gasco can you read me?" said B.C. as she tried to contact Gasco.

"Read you loud and clear," said Gasco with a smirk.

"Can you generate enough power to get the Dreads out?" asked B.C.

"Don't worry about that Commander, you just worry about getting us back in business," said Gasco.

"We are working on doing that as quickly as possible," said B.C. with a small smile before closing the link.

**Break**

"Hibiki, where are you and Esra?" asked Duero.

"We are stuck in the elevator and the woman keeps moaning in pain every minute or so," said Hibiki frantically.

"She is having the baby," said Magno.

"Yes, she is already having contractions," said Duero as he read his book that detailed the process.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Hibiki as he was going into a panic.

"She will have to have the baby there," said Magno causing Duero to look at her in disbelief.

"That is ridiculous," said Duero.

"We have no other option, that baby is coming and it is not going to wait," said Magno harshly.

"Wait a minute, it feels like something has just landed on top of the elevator," said Dita worried before a loud cutting sound was heard.

"How the hell did you get here?" asked Hibiki as he stared at the newcomer in disbelief.

"Wow, he just cut through the whole top of the elevator," said Dita in disbelief.

"Sorry I am late, but I heard Esra was having a baby, but had got stuck in the elevator, which is no place to have a child so I will bring her to you in a moment," said Naruto as he appeared on the screen.

"Huh?" asked Magno in shock.

"Hey what are you doing now?" asked Hibiki confused.

"Captain, Naruto, and Esra just disappeared in a swirl of leaves," yelled Dita in a panic.

"What the hell is going on in there?" yelled Magno.

"Captain, Naruto, and Esra just appeared in the infirmary out of nowhere," said Paiway as she appeared on the screen. Duero and Magno looked at each other in disbelief before they both turned around and went through the door to the infirmary. There eyes widened in shock as they saw Naruto leaning against the wall as Esra was lying in bed panting heavily.

"Thank you Naruto-san," panted Esra with a painful smile.

"No problem, I just wanted to make sure the child received the best treatment possible," said Naruto with a small smile.

"How?" asked Duero confused.

"Not today my friend, but maybe one day I'll tell you more about my abilities," said Naruto with a smirk before melting into the shadows causing everyone's eyes to widen in disbelief at what they were seeing. It was Ezra's cry of pain that broke them out of their shock and push Naruto's strange abilities to the back of their mind so they could focus on her.

**Break**

"Finally, I was getting tired of fighting," said Jura as they destroyed the last remnants of the enemy.

"We will stay out here until the ship's power returns that way we will be ready to fight off anymore enemy attacks that may happen," said Meia firmly.

"Hey everyone, Esra has had her baby and the Nirvana has returned to normal," said a tech girl as she appeared on their screens.

"That's wonderful," said Barnett as all the other Dread pilots agreed with her about the baby being born.

"Aww, I was hoping to be there for the birth," pouted Jura upset.

"Ok everyone, return to the ship," ordered Meia.

"Hai," replied all the Dread pilots.

**Nirvana's Deck**

"So B.C., tell me, were you finally able to decode what was in the capsule?" asked Magno curiously.

"Yes, apparently the password was a baby's voice," said B.C. with a small smirk.

"Pretty damn lucky Ezra had her baby when she did," said Naruto as he read his book.

"Indeed, but I haven't played it yet since I wanted all of the crew to be here when I did," said B.C. as she nodded at the tech to play the capsule.

On every screen throughout the ship, a picture of an old and a woman came on before they started to talk. The crew was shocked to learn that these two were survivors from Jupiter and more horrified to learn the truth behind their enemies.

The enemies they had been fighting for so long were actually from Earth, which had someone reached an evolution stagnation. The reason they were harvesting people was because they could no longer reproduce like others and so believed it was their right as being the only true humans to harvest parts from others to survive. Their beautiful home planet was now covered in giant gears and was shrouded in acidic clouds that now covered the planet. It was truly a horrible thing to learn that they were fighting against their home planet.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely," muttered Naruto with a shake of his head.

"It seems so, but this changes nothing because we will not allow our home planet or the men's planet to be destroyed by these monsters," said Magno with a determined glint in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Floating around in space is so boring," said Naruto with a loud yawn.

"You could always be sitting around doing nothing like Jura and Hibiki," said B.C. with a smirk over the link.

"Are you kidding me, that stupid brat has an extremely hot woman trying to sleep with him and he has the gall to bitch about it. The next time I see the brat I am going to kick his ass for pissing me off," said Naruto angrily. Everyone aboard the Nirvana started to chuckle lightly at his comment while some like Meia rolled their eyes.

"Hey, she is not trying to sleep with him," said Barnett as she entered the conversation even though she was down on the planet.

"Ok I hate to break the news to you, but the only way for a man and a woman to have a child together is through sex. Well there is another way, but you all just don't have the technology to artificially impregnate her egg with his seed," said Naruto causing many listen to the conversation to tune because they were curious to learn more.

"How would a man and women have sex?" asked Jura as she entered the conversation.

"Ok, remember the first book I gave to you to read and you threw it back at me in disgust?" asked Naruto causing Jura and Barnett's eyes to widen in realization.

"Yeah, that's how a man and woman have sex. Another thing you should know about before creating a baby with a man is that there is no guarantee that the child will be a girl. There is a fifty percent chance of the child being a boy or a girl so there real question is, could you love your child if it turned out to be a boy? You should think about that Jura-chan before jumping into this thing," said Naruto.

"You mean I could give birth to a man?" asked Jura worried.

"Yes, a man's seed carries a different chromosome then a woman, which allows for either a male or female baby to be born when the woman gets impregnated by a man. You saw that that video that the strange girl played at Christmas where the man and woman were sitting together on the couch with their daughter _and_ baby son," said Naruto to the shock of every woman listening to the conversation and even the men.

"That just isn't right," said Hibiki with a shake of his head.

"A child is a child, could you really hate something so innocent because of something as silly as gender?" asked Naruto causing many to feel guilty because they were just thinking along those lines.

"I didn't mean it like that," said Hibiki sheepishly.

"I wasn't trying to imply anything, but I was trying to make sure Jura understood exactly what she was getting into," said Naruto with a shrug.

"Oh, on a happier note I am almost finished with Icha Icha Space Girls Chronicles Part 2," said Naruto cheerfully.

"Really?" asked one of the tech girls, before blushing in embarrassment.

"Enough talk, the enemy has just arrived," said Meia harshly.

"Isn't she just so hot when she takes command like that," said Naruto with a smirk causing Meia to glare at him while hiding her light blush.

**On Unknown Planet's Surface**

"Is there anything you can do for her?" asked Bart as he watched Duero examine Shirley.

"I am trying my best Bart, but as of right now, I am unable to find any cure," said Duero apologetically.

"It's just that she listened to all my stories and didn't laugh at me once. She has become one of my best friends," said Bart softly.

"I understand, I promise you I will do my best to treat her," said Duero seriously.

"Bart, the enemy is here and we need you to pilot the Nirvana otherwise it is a sitting duck out there," said Barnett as she stood in the doorway with Gasco.

"I know you want to stay with her, but if the enemy breaks through to the planet then she'll be harvested," said Gasco with a sad smile.

"I understand," said Bart with a nod before looking at Shirley one last time before following them out of the room.

**In Space**

"You alright there?" asked Naruto as he destroyed any enemy ship before it could take out the Dread and its pilot.

"Hai," said the Dread pilot with a light blush.

"Alright then, I'll see you later cutie," said Naruto with a wink before taking off.

"Why must you flirt during battle?" asked Meia with a light glare.

"Sorry love, but I hate being serious during a fight, takes all the fun out of it," laughed Naruto as he took out a couple of enemy ships.

"It's like speaking to a brick wall," said Meia with a sigh.

"Ha-ha, you're just upset that I have taken out more enemies then you," said Naruto with a fox-like grin.

"Are you suggesting that you are better pilot then me?" said Meia with a tick on her forehead.

"Well according to the facts I think I am," said Naruto as he dodged a few laser blasts.

"We shall see about that," started Meia, but didn't get any further before Bart's voice rang over the link and he then unleashed an incredible blast from the Nirvana that took out all the enemy ships in one strike.

"Now that is what I call some fire power, maybe the ship isn't as weak as I believe it to be," laughed Naruto as he was reminded of what Freedom and his own special designed GUNDAM could do with their own firepower.

"Incredible," muttered Meia impressed with the attack.

"Looks like we will have to see who the better pilot is during the next fight," said Naruto with a wink before closing the link.

**Break**

"I thought I might find you here," said Naruto as he walking into the mission room to see Meia trying to come up with some new Dread combat formations.

"I didn't realize you were looking for me," said Meia as she looked up at Naruto.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Naruto curiously as he stood in front of Meia and lifted her chin gently so she was looking at him.

"I just have a lot of my mind lately," said Meia with a small sigh.

"It's more then that so why don't you tell me what's up," said Naruto knowingly. Meia just glanced to the side nervously before replying.

"I was thinking of your conversation concerning Jura and her infatuation with having a baby with a man," said Meia honestly.

"Ah, I am surprised you are actually worried about something like that, let alone thinking about it," said Naruto with a smirk that caused Meia to blush lightly.

"I am being serious, you are the one who made me believe this relationship could work," said Meia slightly upset.

"Listen Meia-chan, if intimacy is what you are worried about then read this, I know you may not believe it, but you can learn everything you want from this book," said Naruto as he handed Meia an older copy of one of his books. Meia took it with a skeptical expression, but was willing to give Naruto the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh and Meia-chan, I am ready whenever you are," whispered Naruto seductively in her ear before kissing her gently.

"I hate you so much," moaned Meia lightly as they broke apart for some air.

"I know," said Naruto with a smirk before leaving the room.

**Break**

"What did our scanners pick up B.C.?" asked Magno as she sat at the head chair in the conference room.

"It seems to be some type of space station and it is operational. I would like permission to take a small convoy aboard and investigate," said B.C.

"Yes, but the question is we don't know who exactly is there and whether or not they will be friendly," said Magno.

"It could also be a base for our enemies," said Gasco seriously.

"Either way, we won't know until we investigate," said B.C.

"Very well, but before you go, make sure to try and contact them first," said Magno with a small smirk.

"Of course Captain," said B.C. with a smirk of her own.

**Break**

"Barnett what is that," asked Jura as she stared at the cases her lover had brought with her.

"Well, you never know if we will get into some close quarter combat and these babies will come in handy," said Barnett with a large smirk as she fingered her guns.

"Hmph, guns are such barbaric weapons, I much prefer my Kusanagi," said Naruto as he fingered the handle of his sword with a smirk.

"You named your sword?" asked B.C. with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, that is the name of the sword when I received it from an old friend," said Naruto calmly.

"Hey I'll be coming along too, I know how to handle tough guys," said Hibiki with a smirk.

"Me too," said Dita cheerfully.

"Great, I am sure we will look real intimidating with two over excited children coming along," said Naruto with a shake of his head.

"It is probably for the best, they will cause less trouble if we left them aboard the ship," said Gasco seriously.

"Good point," said B.C. and Naruto.

The group quietly made their way through the complex and was slightly surprised by the many people that were in the space station. There were far more then they expected, but from the way, things were it looked like they were barely surviving at all. It was a disturbing sight, but they kept their faces neutral except for Dita who as usual was as cheerful as always.

"This way," said Patch from the top of the balcony. He was the man B.C. had spoke to earlier about boarding the ships to receive supplies in return for some engineering assistance. They calmly followed him to a dark room and were confused when a bright light shone on them, which allowed them to see there in some type of arena with people all around them.

"I saw this one coming," said Naruto with a bored expression.

"What is going on?" yelled B.C. angrily before another light shone above to show a women in all red sitting on what could only be described as a throne.

"Well, well, well, looks like our visitors have finally decided to join us," said the woman with an arrogant smirk.

"Are you the leader of this space station?" asked B.C.

"If not, then I would seriously wonder why she gets to sit on a throne like that," said Naruto with a small chuckle.

"You really do always have something smart to say don't you?" said Gasco as she glanced at Naruto.

"Aww, don't act like you don't love my sarcastic personality," said Naruto with a wink that caused Gasco to chuckle lightly. She really did like the man's spunk, but she would never admit it aloud.

"Miss Liz here is our undisputed leader since no one is foolish enough to challenge her," said Patch with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, so I heard you wish to gain some supplies in exchange for helping us fix up this place, but you see here that is not how things are done," said Liz with a smirk.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," said B.C. with a slight frown.

"If you want something then you got to take it by force," said Liz with a smug grin.

"Fine, then how about a battle between representatives, which would make you my opponent," said B.C. with a smirk.

"Ha, if that is what you wish, any weapon is allowed except for projectiles," said Liz as she stood up.

"That is fine by me," said B.C. as she pulled out her whip.

"Aww man, it has been such a long time since I have had a good fight," pouted Naruto as he left the arena along with the others.

"Yeah, let me fight, I can take on any of them," said Hibiki arrogantly.

"Ha-ha, he sure is a delusional little brat," laughed Naruto as he found a seat to watch the fight.

"It has been awhile since B.C. has used that old thing," said Gasco with a smirk.

"I never understood why she preferred to use that then a good gun," said Barnett with a shake of her head. They all went silent and watched the fight between the two women and were impressed by the level of skill they both possessed except for Naruto who was bored as hell.

'It's like watching two weak chuunin fighting each other,' thought Naruto with a small yawn. Just as it seemed B.C. was about to win the fight, Patch pulled a cheap trick that allowed Liz to get the upper hand, but before she could capitalize on it, a bullet knocking away her laser sword caused the fight to stop.

"It is nice to see you all are doing something amusing for a change, but try to lay off the cheap tricks there," said Rabat from atop the stairs with a smirk. He looked down to see Hibiki glaring up at him and then his eyes widened in slight fear as he saw Naruto smiling cheerful at him.

"Hey there Cyclops," said Naruto with a smirk. Uton started to growl at Naruto, but Rabat held her back from attacking so the ape wouldn't get hurt.

"How the hell did you get in here Rabat?" yelled Liz angrily.

"Just like your swordsman ship, this place has tons of holes in it," said Rabat with a smirk, as he kept from looking in Naruto's direction.

"How many times do you have to piss me off?" growled Liz, but before could come back with a smart reply, the space station shook from an explosion.

"Oh no, it seems our enemies are attacking," said Parfait as she used Pyro to assess how bad the situation was.

"Gasco, you need to take the civilians to the central control room since that will no doubt be the safest place inside this station," said B.C.

"I'm on it," said Gasco before yelling to Patches to guide her and the civilians to the central control room.

"Hibiki, Dita, you need to head out of here and back to your ships. Pyro you will lead them on the safest route to their ships," said B.C.

"Aye Commander," replied Pyro before leading the way in the opposite direction with Hibiki and Dita following behind him quickly.

"I am ready for battle Commander," said Barnett with a large grin as she pulled out her gun.

"Good, you, Jura, and Naruto will help me hold off the enemies while Gasco gets the others to safety," said B.C. firmly.

"Hmm, looks like coming here won't be as boring as I thought," said Naruto as he drew his sword and held it out in front of him lazily.

"Wow, your sword looks like nothing I have ever seen before," said Jura as she admired the beautiful yet deadly weapon.

"This is the legendary Kusanagi, you will never find any sword that can match this legendary blade," said Naruto seriously.

"That is enough talking, let's get going," said B.C. as she led the way to the hallway where they would hold off the incoming enemies.

**Outside the Space Station**

"Bart, are you able to get them?" asked Meia as she tried to pull the enemies away from the space station.

"I could get them, but I would still catch the station in the ensuing explosions. You need to pull them further away," said Bart.

"Damn it, you make it sound easy," said Meia with a smirk as she relayed orders to her fellow Dread pilots.

**With Naruto**

"Damn it, they just keep coming," yelled B.C. frustrated as used the shotgun to take out the advancing enemies.

"Man, this is what combat is really supposed to feel like," said Barnett as she used her automatic to destroy multiple enemies.

"I hate squishy things," said Jura disgusted.

"I am once again, bored as hell," said Naruto as he spun his sword around at incredible speeds. The legendary blade instantly sliced any enemy that even tried to touch him apart.

"Gasco, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be taking the civilians to safety," said B.C. as she came into the room to find Gasco there.

"She did, we are the ones who caught up to her," said Rabat as he fired off the last of his bullets.

"This is the end of the line," said Gasco with a frown.

"Damn it, I'm out of bullets," said Barnett as she and Jura ran into the room.

"Naruto get in here so we can lock the doors," said B.C. quickly.

"I got a better idea, now pay attention because this is where you learn a little more about my true power," said Naruto with a smirk before he performed some weird hand seals with his hand before bringing them to his mouth.

"What is he doing?" asked Liz, before her eyes widened in disbelief as the man blew out a huge fireball that consumed the whole hallway. Everyone stared in awe as the flames died down and in its wake, there was a large amount of burn marks on the walls, but the enemy was completely obliterated.

"Ha-ha, damn it felt good to use a jutsu after so long," laughed Naruto as he sheathed his blade and turned to face the group.

"Incredible," said Jura in awe.

"How the hell did you create a fire like that using your mouth?" asked B.C. in disbelief.

"Ninja secret number 1, a ninja never reveals his secrets," said Naruto with a wink.


	9. Chapter 9

"Captain I am telling you there is something different about that man, he was able to breathe a fire so hot from his mouth that actually melted metal," said B.C. seriously.

"I understand what you are trying to say, but he is too valuable to the crew and the safety of this ship for us to make a move against him just to learn more about him," said Magno with a sigh.

"I say as long as he is on our side it shouldn't matter what he is hiding so long as he doesn't use it against us," said Gasco with a shrug.

"There is also the fact that most of the crew greatly respects Naruto for all he has done for us when it comes to fighting the enemy," said Meia calmly.

"Meia has a valid point, for now we will keep a close eye on him when we can, but other then that we will not do anything," said Magno as she looked at B.C.

"Aye Captain, I understand," said B.C. with a reluctant nod.

**Break**

Meia entered her room with a tired sigh and collapsed onto her bed. It was hard for her to keep calm as B.C. and the other discussed Naruto, as he was some threat when he was obviously on their side with all he had done. Then again, she really couldn't blame them because she was very skeptical of the men aboard the ship at first as well.

"You seem worn out babe," said a familiar voice. Meia sat up in her bed and saw Naruto leaning against the wall on the far side of the room with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"It is your fault," said Meia with a small smirk.

"Oh, is that so now?" said Naruto as he walked calmly over to Meia and took a seat on the bed before wrapping his arm around the woman. Meia just sighed contently before leaning her head on his chest and enjoying the warmth he gave off.

"Yes, B.C. is worried about your strange abilities, which you still have not told anyone about and wants you put under twenty-four hour surveillance," said Meia.

"Hmm, well then I apologize for any stress I am causing you," said Naruto before a grin came to his mind and he pulled Meia into his lap. The woman gave a small gasp of surprise and was about to yell at him, but stopped when she felt his hands massaging her shoulders and instead moaned in pleasure. His hands felt so good as he massaged her back.

"Mmm, finally you have a useful talent," muttered Meia as she allowed Naruto to continue his massage.

"Ha-ha, that's not a very nice thing to say to the one who is trying to help you relax," said Naruto in mock hurt.

"Shut up and continue," said Meia with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am," said Naruto with a smirk as he leaned down and kissed her neck. Meia arched her back and held in her moan of pleasure as he continued to plant kisses all over her neck while massaging her back.

"You truly are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," muttered Naruto seriously. Meia just blushed lightly at the comment as a beautiful smile started to form on her face.

"You're still the most annoying man I know," said Meia as she turned her head to look at Naruto. Naruto stopped his ministrations and stared deeply into her eyes before gently pushing her onto her back and leaning over her.

"Yeah, but that just makes you like me more," said Naruto as he captured Meia's lips.

"Naruto," said Meia as she placed her hands on his chest and he looked up to see a worried look in her eyes.

"If you want me to stop, then just let me know, but you don't need to be scared because I would never hurt you," said Naruto softly. Meia stared Naruto into the eyes for any type of deception, but could find none at all.

The truth was, she had been wanting this for quite some time, but she was afraid that she would be horrible at it. She knew Naruto probably had plenty of experience with other women because he had to write the books that he did, which was why she feared of being horrible and him rejecting her for her inexperience. No matter how tough she was, she had always feared losing those she was close to, which is why she didn't try to get too close to any of the members of the crew.

"The decision is yours Meia-chan, I want force you to do anything you don't want," said Naruto with caring eyes.

"I want this," whispered Meia softly as she roughly pulled Naruto's head down and kissed him hard.

**Break**

Naruto was lying in Meia's bed with the said woman being held in his arms gently. Last night they had had sex together for the first time and it was a wonderful experience. He had sex plenty of times in the past with many women, but with Meia, it just felt different and so much better. It was like he found his other half and he felt so complete. She may have been inexperience, but that didn't stop her from learning and Naruto could honestly say she was a quick learner.

Meia stirred slight and opened her eyes slowly to find herself staring into the most beautiful sky blue eyes she had ever seen. A small blush formed on her face as the memory of last night came back to her and it intensified as she saw the warm smile on Naruto face along with the mischievous glint in his eyes. It was an experience she would never forget and even though she could feel herself extremely sore, it was something she would gladly do again, but only with him. She couldn't ever remember having such a loving yet thrilling experience in her life. The man in front of her was like her other half and fulfilled her completely.

"Hey there babe, how you feeling?" asked Naruto as he kissed her forehead.

"I feel great and you?" replied Meia as she fought down her blush.

"Never better, I had a great time last night though I think you might have alerted the whole crew to our relationship," said Naruto with a small chuckle at Meia's blush.

"Bastard," muttered Meia as she punched his chest lightly.

"Ha-ha, now that's the Meia-chan I love," laughed Naruto warmly. Meia eyes widened at hearing the last part before her eyes softened and she couldn't help but agree that she loved him too, but she wasn't ready to say it yet.

"We need to get up or someone will come here looking for me," said Meia softly.

"I understand, but I really don't want to get up," said Naruto with a smirk that caused Meia to blush lightly again.

"You really should smile more, it is the most beautiful smile I have ever seen," said Naruto with a quick kiss to her forehead before he got up and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Thank you," muttered Meia as a large smile appeared on her face and she got up slowly since she was still very sore.

**Break**

"Hmm, need to concentrate," said Hibiki as he stared at his hand.

"I am glad that you brought out that timer, I was getting tired of waiting all week for him to make his move," said Naruto as he kept his face neutral.

"Yeah, I swear it was much better when you and I were the only one who played," said Gasco as she shook her head at Hibiki as Misty and Dita fought over him.

"Think it is possible to find a new place to play at without him finding us?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"No, the boy has yet to win a game and you know he won't stop until he beats at least one of us once," said Gasco with a sigh.

"Damn," said Naruto, but their conversation was ended when the alarms started to go off.

"All right, when we get back wiping the floors with these enemies then we are going to continue where we left off," said Hibiki as he hit the timer before running out of the room.

"Must be a good hand," said Gasco as she laid her cards down.

"That or he is bluffing, anyway I fold my hand is shitty," said Naruto before discarding his hand and leaving the room calmly.

"Next time we play for something," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, you're on," said Gasco with a smirk of her own.

**Nirvana's Deck**

"Looks like we have found ourselves a harvester mother ship," said Magno with a frown.

"It must be one of the ships that changed course and is heading for our home planet," said B.C.

"It has changed course and is heading right for us," said Ezra quickly.

"Get the Dread teams ready to launch immediately," ordered B.C.

"You all sure seem confident about fighting something that large," said Misty skeptically.

"We have already beaten them once, which has helped us build our confidence," said Magno with a small smirk.

"I see, well I am impressed how confident you all are," said Misty.

**Break**

"Another battle, I swear this shit is making me more and more sleepy each time," said Naruto with a small yawn.

"Just stick to the plan and then you can go get some sleep," said B.C. with a frown.

"Just leave it up to me, I'll be the star of the show this time," said Jura with a smirk.

"Hey, what did you say about being the star?" growled Hibiki angrily.

"Both of you be quiet and get on with the plan," said Meia as she started to fire at the enemies.

"Meia, look at that," said Dita as she gestured to the cubes that were combining. Everyone watched in horror as the cubes joined to form an exact replica of the Nirvana.

"No way," muttered Barnett over the link.

"Ha-ha, now things have just become fun," laughed Naruto causing everyone to sweat drop at his words.

"You are insane," said Jura.

"Maybe, but I got dibs on the ship," said Naruto as he broke formation and charged right at the fake Nirvana with his swords drawn.

"Jura and Hibiki quickly surround the mother ship so Bart can hit them with the main guns," said Meia as she snapped everyone out of their daze.

"Hai," replied Jura and Hibiki before fighting their way through the enemy forces.

**Nirvana's Deck**

"He is crazy," said Misty as she watched Naruto continue on his path towards the fake Nirvana that was unleashing heavy firepower upon him and the Dreads.

"He may be crazy, but there is no denying that out of everyone out there, he is the one with the most chances of succeeding in accomplishing the goal of taking out that ship," said Magno seriously.

"I hate to admit it, but he is an ace pilot and like the Captain said, he is our best chance at beating that fake Nirvana," said B.C. reluctantly.

"I thought Hibiki was your best pilot," said Misty confused.

"No, just because he is able to combine and form a machine that is by all means more powerful then all the other Vanguards and Dreads doesn't mean he is the best pilot. A true ace pilot can easily take the weakest of machines and turn into the biggest threat on the battlefield," said Magno as she watched the battle.

"Naruto's combat skills are off the charts that even I can barely follow his movements without using the Nirvana's cameras to record his data," said Pyro.

"Captain, Jura's Vandread has successfully managed to trap all the enemy forces," said Ezra as she changed the conversation. Magno was about to give Bart the order to fire when the fake Nirvana launched an attack that knocked out each device and then hit Jura's Vandread.

"Oh no," said a tech girl as she watched the life signs of Jura's Vandread and saw that Jura had been seriously injured.

"Order a retreat immediately, before the enemy capitalizes on the confusion," said Naruto as he appeared on the screen with a hard look in his eyes.

"B.C. order the retreat right now before more of our girls get hurt," said Magno loudly.

"Aye Captain," said B.C. before sending the orders to all the Dreads.


	10. Chapter 10

"How is she doing?" asked Barnett as she looked down at Jura who was covered in bandages.

"She is bleeding profusely, but she we will no doubt be fine. There was no internal injury so a day or two rests and she will be back to normal," said Duero calmly.

"It's all my fault, if I wasn't so reckless this wouldn't have happened," said Hibiki as he punched the wall in anger.

"Mr. Alien," said Dita with a sad look in her eyes.

"It is sure is gloomy in here," said Gasco as she leaned against the doorway.

"Mhm, not his usual arrogant self, maybe he is finally learning that you can't win every battle," said Naruto as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Why?" muttered Barnett as she clenched her fists. Her comment made Naruto open one eye curiously, while Gasco raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you order a retreat and stop me from avenging Jura? I wanted to continue to fight for her sake," said Barnett angrily as she glared at Naruto and Gasco.

"I stopped you from continuing because your death would have been pointless," said Gasco calmly.

"I am the one who demanded we be given the order to retreat because like Gasco-chan said, our deaths would have proved nothing," said Naruto with a lazy look.

"If we don't fight then we will die anyway," said Barnett.

"There is no point in talking to those two because they know nothing about the pain of others since one is always working behind the scenes and the other only fights because he is bored," said Hibiki as he glared at Naruto and Gasco.

"You're such an arrogant fool, what would a child no older then thirteen know about the will to survive? You think you know everything because you come up with a few good plans and you pilot a powerful machine, but the truth of the matter is you know nothing," said Naruto coldly.

"I fight to ensure my survival and those I care about, but not for any type of glory like you do you selfish little brat. I am not too proud to admit when I have lost a battle and knowing that a retreat will be best to ensure the least amount of lives are lost. You who wish to protect so many are willing to sacrifice so many lives just so you can heal your hurt pride. How utterly pathetic," said Naruto with a scowl before leaving the room.

"I may just be a stage hand that works behind the scenes, but it my job to make sure to keep the actors in line when they forget how to act when the show changes. If you want to go out there and get yourselves killed fine, but not me. No, I will make sure I continue to live so I can help future generations," said Gasco harshly before leaving the room as well.

**Nirvana's Deck**

"This is not good, we can't keep running forever," said B.C. with a frown as their enemies pursued them.

"There isn't much else we can do until we come up with a plan," said Magno with a frown.

"Captain, the enemy looks to be forming copies of the Vandread," said Ezra.

"Damn it, those copies will be able to surround us in no time," said B.C. angrily.

"I'll deal with the enemy forces while you all come up with some type of plan," said Naruto as his Vanguard appeared in front of the Nirvana and his face appeared on the monitor screen.

"What are you doing? It is suicide for you to face them by yourselves," said Magno with narrowed eyes.

"You have thirty minutes to come up with a plan before my Vanguard explodes from being strained too much," said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"You can't be serious," said B.C. as she realized what he was going to do.

"Don't be a fool, if you push your machine past its limits like you did before for over twenty minutes then it will go into a meltdown and will start to malfunction at its core," said Parfait as she appeared on a screen next to his.

"Ha-ha, here I thought I had thirty minutes, looks like I miscalculated. Well folks, you have twenty instead of thirty minutes to come up with some type of plan," laughed Naruto before he closed his links. B.C. tried to reopen the link, but Naruto had closed it permanently before charging off into battle.

"Commander, he has successfully engaged the three Vandread copies and has drawn all the enemies attention onto himself," said a tech girl with a sad look in her eyes.

"Damn that man, gather all the pilots and have them on standby because we will go back out in fifteen minutes whether we have a plan or not seeing is how they will come after us right after they finish with him," said Magno as she gritted her teeth.

"Aye Captain," said B.C. before relaying the orders.

**With Naruto**

"Oh come on, I expected much better then this," said Naruto as he dodged the attacks of the three Vandread copies. He was somehow keeping up with all three of them much to the enemy's confusion and dismay, but they worked so well together that he was having a hard time finding an opening.

"Damn it, that shield of their's is getting annoying," said Naruto as his sword was blocked by the shield of the red Vandread, but he couldn't try to force his way through when the white Vandread was heading for him at incredible speeds. Right before it could spear him through the cockpit, he performed a quick back flip above the machine and used the sword in his left hand to slice it right down the middle, but the explosion knocked him off balance while damaging his machines left leg.

"One down, two to go," grunted Naruto as he was quickly forced on the defensive when the copy Nirvana started to fire upon him at the same time the remaining Vandreads started to attack him again.

**Nirvana**

"Captain, why are we waiting here when we have agreed on Hibiki's plan?" asked Meia curiously. She didn't know that Naruto was already out there fighting by himself and neither did any of the other pilots.

"We are going to release you as soon as there is an opening since Naruto is out there drawing their attention away from us," said Magno causing Meia's eyes to widen in shock.

"We need to back him up Captain, there is no way he can hold them off on his own," said Meia with a worried look in her eyes.

"Not normally, but before he left, he told us he was going to push past his limits to the full extent so we would have twenty minutes before his machine gave out on him," said B.C. calmly.

"Commander, Captain, I request that you allow us to launch immediately. We can not just let him out there on his own especially when he is doing something so foolish that could get himself killed," said Meia with a hint of panic.

"Captain, all enemy attention is completely focused on Naruto's Vanguard," said a tech girl.

"All right, Meia, I know you want to help him, but this is our best opportunity to end this so stick to the plan," said Magno firmly.

"Aye Captain," said Meia reluctantly before closing the link and launching her Dread along with the others.

**With Naruto**

"This (pant) is ridiculous," panted Naruto heavily as all around him there were many destroyed machines, but more just kept coming. His body was aching all over and he could barely keep his hands from trembling. The Vanguard he was in wasn't in any better shape as there were cracks all over it from the stress of maneuvering at such speeds. It was only a matter of time before it started to malfunction and it would either explode or shut down, making Naruto a sitting duck.

"What's this," said Naruto as he glanced to see the fake Nirvana transform into a giant Vandread before attacking the dreads. He watched in horror as the Vandread was easily dominating over the Dreads and from the looks of it would soon destroy them all.

"Damn it, looks like no more playing around," said Naruto before shifting his Vanguard into high gear and moving at speeds that were practically a blur.

**With Meia and Others**

"Oh no, it has Barnett," cried Dita as she tried to help her friend.

"We got her," said Hibiki as he and Meia flew at the large enemy machine, but before they could get close it launched an attack similar to that of the Nirvana, which hit every Dread in the surrounding area, including them.

"Argh," cried Barnett as her machine was about to be destroyed, but at the last second, Gasco hit the machine with several missiles and freed Barnett.

"Sorry, is this too much for someone who works behind the scenes?" asked Gasco with a smirk, but grunted in pain when her machine was knocked away and received heavy damage.

"You all need to get out of there, it is powering up its main weapon," yelled B.C. through the links. All the pilots turned to see a large red glow come from the center of the beings chest and it was aimed at all of them. They knew they would not be able to move in time, but right before it could fire it a blur crashed right into the giant machine.

"Get out of here now," yelled Naruto as he held his sword in the middle of the machines chest where the red light was glowing on and off. His machine was falling apart right in front of them, but before any of them could make a move, Gasco captured them in her beams and ordered a retreat.

"No, we need to help him," yelled Meia frantically.

"Ha-ha, didn't I tell you I could make the impossible possible," said Naruto as his face appeared on every screen. He had his trademark fox-like grin on his face before he started to cough up some blood.

"Somebody help him," yelled Meia as tears glistened her eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhh," yelled Naruto as he poured the last of his energy into his machine and forced the large machine to crash into the mother ship. Everyone watched in horror as there was a large explosion and Naruto's life signs flattened. As the debris cleared, the large machine emerged with its main weapon damaged, but otherwise fine while there was a large hole in the mother ship. There mission had succeeded, they had broke the through the armor of the mother ship, but in the process lost a great friend and warrior.

"NARUTO!" yelled Meia before tears started to fall from her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Captain, the crew is requesting a funeral service for Uzumaki Naruto," said B.C. with a sad smile on her face.

They had managed to defeat the mother ship when Meia, Hibiki, Dita, Jura, and Pyro had managed to combine to form an incredibly powerful Vandread. The new Vandread easily destroyed the large machine that had taken Naruto's life before destroying the mother ship. Though it was a great victory, the crew was still in a gloomy mood because Naruto was no longer among them.

"I understand, I will personally over look the preparations. It is the least I can do for the sacrifice he made for us," said Magno softly.

"Aye Captain, I would like to help as well since I never got the chance to thank him for all he had done for us," said B.C. with a sad smile.

**Break**

'How could you die like that?' thought Meia as she stared at the sword in the corner of the room. It was all she had left of Naruto now that he was gone.

She didn't get a chance to mourn earlier because they still had to deal with the enemy and knew that the rest of the crew still needed her to remain calm. Now that the enemy was gone, she couldn't believe how much she was hurting because he was gone. It was a pain she had only experience once before when she had lost her parents and she didn't think she would ever experience a pain like that again. All because that damn annoying fool had to go and do something noble by saving their lives.

"I hate you so much, you promised to stay with me," cried Meia as she started to break down

**Break**

"I can't believe he is gone," said Bart in disbelief. He and several others were all gather in the supply room just sitting around at the tables.

"We may not like it, but we must face the fact that he will not be coming back this time," said Duero. Usually Bart would have pointed out that was just cold, but he could see by Duero's eyes that he was hurt by the loss of Naruto just as much as everyone else.

"It doesn't make sense, he wasn't supposed to die," yelled Hibiki angrily as he punched the wall.

"He did what he did because he felt it was the right thing to do. Didn't you learn anything from what he told you earlier?" said Gasco with a sad smile.

"What do you mean Ms. Gasco?" asked Dita confused.

"He said that he made his decisions based on what was best for the majority of the people," said Duero in memory.

"If he hadn't did what he did, then no doubt none of us would be here right now. He provided us with the opening we needed to defeat our enemy," said Gasco with a nod.

"It just isn't fair, I never even got to say sorry, even if he was a man," said Barnett as she clenched her fists in anger.

"You're not the only one Barnett, many feel the same way because they never got the chance to thank him for saving our lives in the many battles we have had," said Jura softly.

"He never even got to hold Pyro 2 (Ezra's baby girl, name Calua)," said Pyro sadly.

**Break**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are assembled here today to give respect to a great _man_, who gave his life to save all of ours," said Magno as she looked over the large crowd.

Every single member of her crew had shown up except for Meia, but she could not understand why. Even the three men, Bart, Hibiki, and Duero, and shown up for the service in order to pay their respects.

"Uzumaki Naruto was probably the most annoying person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting in my long life," said Magno with a small chuckle. Everyone else gave a small laugh of their own because it was such a true statement.

"He always tended to show up where he wasn't wanted or allowed, and then would sit around making sarcastic comments much like our very own Ms. Gasco," said Magno as Gasco smirked at the reference.

"Despite his obnoxious behavior most of the time, he was a member of this crew, and a great friend to us all. I can't begin to count how many times he would show up in the nick of time to save us when all hope seemed to be lost. I know many of you who pilot the Dreads know what I am referring to because he has saved many of you countless times when the enemy seemed to learn our strategies," said Magno with a sad smile. Barnett, Jura, and many of the other girls gained a sad look in their eyes because he had saved their life many times, but never said thanks to him once believing themselves better then him because he was a man.

"I have always been a firm believer that women were stronger then men, but Naruto made me believe that men and women were equals. His strength and skill gave us all hope for a better future, which is why we are all here today. If it wasn't for his sacrifice the chances are none of would be here today so I have only one thing further to say," said Magno as she paused.

"Thank you Naruto, you saved us all," said Magno as she bowed her head in respect. Everyone else followed her example and bowed their heads as well in a moment of silence. There was the sound of a door opening and everyone looked up to see Meia walk ahead of the rest of her group. They were surprised to see hanging on her waist was Naruto's sword. Meia looked up at her Captain and nodded her head, which Magno returned with a nod of her own.

"To Uzumaki Naruto," said B.C. loudly as she saluted the picture of the man that was in front of the crew.

"To Uzumaki Naruto," replied the whole crew as they all saluted as well.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ugh, where am I?" groaned Naruto as he sat up and found himself on some barren planet.

"**Congratulations Kit, you almost succeeded in killing us both, but luckily for you, I refuse to die," said Kyuubi.**

"Ha-ha, looks like I owe you one fox, but you never answered my question," said Naruto as he got up and started to stretch his muscles.

"**This planet used to be a base for the Earth forces, meaning that it is full of left behind traps waiting for someone foolish to activate them," said Kyuubi as a smirk started to form.**

"Hmm, got no idea where you are going with this buddy," said Naruto as he finished stretching.

"**If you manage to survive the traps, you will find something that will help you fight at your full power," laughed Kyuubi before closing the link.**

"Ha-ha, so this is where my GUNDAM is, oh this is going to be so much fun," said Naruto with a large smirk before he moved so fast he left after images.

**Break**

"Captain, we are being approached by the Tarak Fleet and behind them are the Mejere Fleet. They are both sending us a message right now," said a tech girl before reading each message.

"It seems they don't like you all very much," said Misty as the tech girl finish reading the message.

"On Tarak, men believe women are nothing but savages that eat the organs of men," said Pyro as he floated next to Misty.

"How ridiculous," said Misty with a sweat drop.

"There is more going on here then we know," said Magno as her eyes narrowed in thought.

**Nirvana's Holding Cells**

"So, you were a spy after all," said Duero as he looked at B.C. who was trapped behind the laser beams of her cell.

"Hn, it doesn't matter now," said B.C. in a deep male voice.

"Tell me, how we get out of this one alive since Tarak probably has gained most of their information through you?" asked Duero calmly.

"They still know very little about the Harvest, you use that to our advantage," said B.C. with a small smirk.

"I see, so the Harvest is our only trump card," said Duero with a slight frown.

"No, not our only one," said B.C. as he glanced at Hibiki out of the corner of his eyes. Duero noticed the glance and instantly understood what the man was trying to imply. Since Hibiki was of the first generation, though many didn't know it, they could use him when the time came, to gain some favor among the elder council and grandpa as long as they kept him out of the hands of the Tarak fleet. It seemed he would have to make sure Hibiki wouldn't be found so Duero would need to think fast.

An hour later, the Mejere border patrol had taken all the female pirates captive then handed over the Nirvana to the Tarak military force. The pirates would face trial then be sentenced to jail while the men would be brought to their superior officers for a debriefing.

**Break**

"Look at you, you're even prettier, then the last time I saw you," said Naruto as he wiped away a fake tear as he looked at the large mid-night black machine in front of him. The machine was larger then any Vanguard or Dread and carried weapons that neither men nor women of this world had ever seen before.

The armor the machine had was unique because it was coated by Yata-no-Kagami, which is able to reflect or neutralize any type of beam projectiles giving the suit an edge over any Vanguard or Dread or Earth Force machine that used such projectiles. On the waist of the machine rested to very large looking sword handles that were actually beam swords along with twin hip mounted guns. The machine didn't look like it had any powerful long range weapons, but the things that resembled wings on its back were actually called DRAGOONs (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network). These weapons came apart into eight separate guns that followed the mental commands of the pilot as they floated around the machine and not only attacked when gave the command, but could also create a powerful protective shield around an object.

Now, as for the real firepower of the machine, which mostly stayed hidden until used, was the chest cannon and the multiple targeting system. This mode where it used all its firepower to strike down multiple targets was referred to as 'Full Burst Mode,' and only a few other machines were able to match its power. Overall, this machine was designed for all kinds of combat ranging from close to long range and not losing any of its capabilities no matter the situation.

The machine, was actually known as a GUNDAM, and was based off the two previous models known as the ZCMF-X20A Strike Freedom and ORB-1 Akatsuki. Usually, a machine with these types of capabilities and power wouldn't have been built because it would be too much for any normal or above average pilot to handle, but Naruto was on a whole different level then anyone else when it came to his skills. Being trained as a ninja at birth along with possessing the chakra of the Kyuubi, his reflexes, power, and overall abilities were enhanced to godly levels. As long as the machine could handle the strain of his abilities, and protect him from the G-forces while he was in the cockpit, he could pilot anything no matter how powerful it was.

"My baby, I know you probably think I abandoned you, but daddy will never let you go ever again," said Naruto as he hopped into the cockpit and started the GUNDAM up.

"Ah, it lives!" yelled Naruto dramatically as the Gundam's eyes lit up. He quickly put on his helmet since he already had his suit on and prepared to launch.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, the man who can do anything, with his baby Gesshoku (Lunar Eclipse) ready to launch," said Naruto before turning the thrusters on.

**Break**

"I can't believe I now have a record," said Misty as they were put in holding cells. It came as no surprise as they were labeled for treason when they said that there was nothing wrong with men and women working together, but still they had hoped someone would listen to their words.

"Pipe down child, we are not done fighting yet so don't think so for even a second," said Magno. The elder woman turned to the back of the cell to see Meia sitting in the corner with Naruto's sword still hanging from her waist. It was strange, no matter what the guards tried they were unable to remove the sword from the sheath, let alone Meia's waist so were forced to let her keep it.

"Meia, are you ok?" asked Magno as she walked over to the girl.

"I am fine Captain," said Meia with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Don't lie to me girl, just because others can't see it doesn't mean I can't. Ever since Naruto has died you have changed and almost reverted back to your old self, one who didn't allow herself to show any emotion," said Magno with a frown. Meia looked up at her captain as tears glistened her eyes before she shocked the rest of the crew that was in the cell with them with her next words.

"I loved him," said Meia softly. Magno's along with everyone else's eyes widened because they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"We were seeing each other for six months, and I never got the chance to tell him that," said Meia sadly, as she looked directly into her captain's eyes.

"Meia," said Magno as her eyes softened.

"I know he was a man and I shouldn't be with him, but he broke past my barriers and somehow found his way into my heart. I want to hate him so much for dying, but I can't because I understand why he did what he did, but that doesn't help lessen the pain," said Meia as a tear rolled down her check before she quickly wiped it away.

"There is nothing wrong with missing someone you love," said Magno gently before she hugged the troubled woman.

"Thank you Captain," said Meia, but their moment was ended short when alarms started to sound and the guards were scrambling to fight off some intruders.

"It seems Rebecca and the others have finally decided to come for us," said Magno with a small smirk.

**Break**

"It is about damn time you all got here," said Hibiki as he finished eating his meal.

"We are so sorry to make you wait," said Gasco sarcastically.

"Mr. Alien," yelled Dita cheerfully as she ran up to Hibiki.

"Yeah, yeah, now will someone put in the code so we can get going," said Hibiki angrily.

"The code is simple, it is something we all do on a daily basis," said Gasco as she put in the password, which was the word 'smile.'

"Only you would use such a password," said Barnett with a shake of her head.

"There is no time to waste, we need to hurry up and head to the designated meeting point to pick up our navigator along with our doctor and my commander," said Magno with a smirk.

"I take it you are going to let 'B.C.' resume her post," said Gasco with a knowing smirk.

"I never did relieve her of duty," said Magno with a small smile.

"All right, let's get this show on the road," said Hibiki with a large grin.

**Break**

"Hmm, maybe I should have made a left at that last planet," said Naruto thoughtfully as he floated around in space.

"**Idiot," mumbled Kyuubi with a shake of its head.**

"Aha, I'll just follow those Earth Harvester ships," said Naruto with a snap of his finger as he used his Gundam's cloaking device to avoid detection before silently following behind them.

**Break**

"If you want to live then you have to stand up and fight for what you believe in because the future is ours," said Hibiki as he finished his speech.

"Now it is time to see if anyone will join us," said B.C. calmly. They had hoped by opening all channels to both the male and female planet they could hopefully get some of their forces to help them fight the incoming invasion, but so far no one had volunteered.

"Hello there, we hard time following the markers you left behind for us," said a familiar voice.

"Captain a large fleet is approaching from in front of us," said Ezra.

"It's Rabat," said Hibiki as the man appeared on their screen with his usual smirk. Behind were the men and women from the space station that Liz and Patches were from.

"Captain there is another fleet behind Rabat's," said another tech girl.

"Hello, this Melanos of the Anti-Earth Forces, we have come to offer our services to our friend Hibiki," said the Captain.

"Melanos, they are the planet that Earth has been harvesting for their skin," said B.C.

"Yes, the fleet that saved Hibiki was destroyed, but this one has come to carry on the will of their lost comrades," said Magno with a nod at the Captain.

"This is Captain Takakashi of the Tarak Military and we wish to lend our services in the upcoming battle," said the Captain of Tarak forces.

"This is Mejere Border Patrol, we would like to offer you our assistance," said the Mejere fleet.

"Captain everyone has gathered to help us," said Ezra with a large smile.

"This is the Captain of the Special Vanguard Forces, we wish to have the honor to have first pickings at the enemy," said an older looking man with many scars on his body and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Ha-ha, it seems we may have a future after all," chuckled Magno with a smile.

**With Meia and Others**

Meia was leading her group of Dread pilots when an old friend of hers came up to next her with her own group of Dreads.

"Varoa, these enemies are fast, you should let us handle them," said Meia.

"Oh, and since when did you give me orders?" asked Varoa with a smirk.

"We all wish to do our part," said many voices from the other Dread pilots. Meia just looked surprised before a small smile formed on her face.

"You are so annoying," said Meia with a smile.

"Did Meia just smile?" asked Varoa surprised.

"You'll find many of us have changed," said Jura over her link.

"Yeah, we have gone through a lot so don't expect us to be the same," said Barnett with a smirk.

"Hey guys I am getting something on my radar," said Dita as she saw something approaching and fast.

"Prepare for battle, ready formation Alpha," said Meia, but her eyes widened in disbelief when a large black machine had already appeared in front of them in less then a minute and somehow had avoided the minefield.

"It's heading for the Nirvana," said Barnett, but no one was able to stop it because of its incredible speed that surpassed even Meia's Vandread.

"Damn it, I can't fire or I might hit the Nirvana," growled Hibiki angrily.

**Nirvana**

"Captain there is an unknown enemy approaching us at incredible speeds and has already made it through the Dread line," said Ezra fearfully. Before anything else could be said, a large black unknown machine appeared above the Nirvana with its gun raised right at the deck.

"No way," said B.C. as she stared up at the machine in fear. The whole crew just closed their eyes and awaited death, but a laughing voice over their link caused everyone in every fleet some confusion.

"Ha-ha, you all should see the looks on your face," laughed a familiar voice that caused everyone in the Nirvana eyes to widen in disbelief. A large window opened to show a pilot wearing a helmet that covered his entire head and face. The pilot slowly reached up and removed his helmet to reveal the familiar spikey blond hair, and sky blue eyes of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Man, I am never going to let you all live down those looks on your faces," laughed Naruto with a fox-like grin on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

"Naruto?" said Magno in disbelief.

"Yo, sorry it took me so long to get here, but a black cat crossed my path so I had to go around," chuckled Naruto as everyone sweat drop at what he said.

"Ha-ha, it is good to see you again you bastard, but I think you better be careful," said Gasco as she appeared on the screen.

"Oh shit, she is going to kill me," muttered Naruto as Meia popped into his head.

"I am going to do worse then kill you," said Meia as she appeared on the screen with a death glare.

"Don't be like that, I came back didn't I?" said Naruto nervously. Their conversation was cut short when one of the tech girls yelled out frantically.

"Captain, the Earth Forces are coming out of the Magnetic Cloud," said the tech girl frantically.

"So they have finally decided to show up," said Magno as she watched as several huge ships appeared.

"Hehe, looks like we will have to continue this conversation later," said Naruto before closing the link.

"I hate him," growled Meia, though a smile started to appear on her face before she closed her link.

**In Space: Front Line**

"I take it you know that pilot?" asked Varoa.

"Yeah, you can say he is an old friend," said Jura with a smirk.

"Wow, you all really have changed if you are calling a man a friend," said Varoa surprised.

"Wow, is it just me, or all you pirates incredible hot," said Naruto as he appeared on the screen and winked at Varoa.

"Oh, we forgot to mention he is a huge pervert who loves to flirt with every woman," said Barnett with a shake of her head.

"Hey, I resent that, I don't flirt with every women, just the beautiful ones," said Naruto defensively.

"No more talk, the enemy is here," said Meia harshly before everyone turned to see the minefield exploded on one of the mother ships.

"Hey Meia-chan, care to see who the better pilot is today now that I got my baby back?" asked Naruto as he drew two beam sabers and activated them.

"Hn, I don't bother with people weaker then me," said Meia with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, well then let me show you my true power," said Naruto before releasing his DRAGOONs then going into Full Burst Mode. The mother ships started to release their forces, but Naruto was too busy trying to lock on to as many targets as he could.

"What is he going to do?" asked Varoa as she watched the eight small weapons surround Naruto, but then gasped in shock when he pulled out multiple long range weapons and started to power up.

"Time to eclipse the battlefield," said Naruto with a smirk before firing his attack (Just picture when Kira uses his Freedom to take out multiple targets). Everyone watched in awe and disbelief as Naruto's Gundam took out a third of the enemy's forces with just one blast.

"Incredible," said Jura in awe.

"Amazing," said Barnett as she now wished she piloted something like that.

"Ha-ha, how you like me now Meia-chan?" asked Naruto before charging off into battle and snapping everyone out of their daze as they started attacking as well.

'Only you would do something so reckless Naruto-sama,' thought Meia with a warm smile before giving the orders to her team of Dreads.

**Nirvana's Deck**

"Did you see that Captain, he took out a third of the Earth Forces," said Ezra in disbelief.

"Ha-ha, it seems that man truly is an ace pilot," chuckled Magno with a small smile.

"It seems his new machine is able to keep up with his abilities without putting much strain on his body," said B.C. with a smirk.

"I would love a chance to study his machine," said Parfait as she watched him fight with his beam swords and DRAGOONs.

"I think both Tarak and Mejere would like that opportunity as well," said Magno with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Hmm, it seems they are actually enjoying themselves out there," said B.C. as she changed the subject.

"Yes, it seems our future has never looked brighter," said Magno with a large smile.

**The Battle**

"Hey will you look at that, it seems the real mother ship has decided to grace us with its presence," said Naruto sarcastically as he finished taking out a mother ship with his beam swords.

"That just isn't any ship, that ship has the power to destroy planets and fleets with its power," said Rabat as he appeared on their screens.

"Oh, well that changes everything, I think I'll rest for a bit," said Naruto with a yawn.

"Stop being so damn annoying and take out the other ships while Meia and the others take out that ship," said Barnett angrily.

"Hey, all three of them combined, it seems they might be able to rival my own Gesshoku," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Gesshoku?" asked Varoa.

"The name of my GUNDAM, don't worry your pretty little head over it strawberry-chan, you'll never understand unless I explain it and I'm too damn lazy to do that," said Naruto before quickly destroying a group of enemies.

"Warning, the enemy is powering up its main cannon and we won't be able to stop it in time," said Pyro in a panic.

"Captain, use evasive maneuvers and get the fleet's out of the way or they will all be destroyed," said Meia harshly.

"It's no good, we and the others won't be able to get out of the way in time," said B.C. over the link.

**Nirvana's Deck**

"Looks like this is the end for us," said Rabat as the main ship fired their weapon and none of the fleets could move in time.

"I don't think so," said Naruto as he appeared in front of the fleet and launched his DRAGOONs to put up a protective shield over the Nirvana.

"Naruto move or you will be killed," said Magno.

"Ha-ha, a weak blast like that, I don't think so," said Naruto with his trademark grin before bracing himself for impact. Everyone, including Earth's forces, froze and watched as the powerful red beam struck Naruto's Gundam.

"Argh, haven't you learned yet, I can make the impossible possible!" yelled Naruto before the red light blinded everyone on the battlefield.

"Naruto, I can't lose you again," cried Meia as she saw the red light swallow him whole. A few seconds passed, and the many fleets realized they were still alive and not destroyed, but what surprised them even more was to see Naruto's Gundam floating in front of them unharmed.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not going anywhere this time Meia-chan," panted Naruto as a small smirk formed on his face.

"You sure have a lot of guts either that or you are insane," said Magno as she smiled at the man.

"Ha-ha, what can I say, I love a challenge, but I am afraid I will need a moment to rest since that blast was far stronger then I expected. The rest is up to you all, I have to play defensive for a few moments," said Naruto as his DRAGOONs returned to him.

"No problem, I think we can handle it from here," said Magno with a smirk.

"Meia, hurry and take care of that cannon since it will probably be vulnerable after firing a blast like that," yelled B.C.

"Aye Commander," said Meia before she and the others quickly destroyed the cannon, but the ship was not completely destroyed yet.

"Man, is that the planet full of babes over there? Damn, I'm getting excited just looking at it," said Naruto causing everyone to groan at his antics.

"I'll make you a deal, if you can take out those two mother ships over there and get them off my ass, I will personally guide you around the planet," said Gasco with a smirk.

"Jackpot, pay attention now because I am about to destroy those two ships quicker then you can say pervert," said Naruto with a gleam in his eyes before his ship moved so fast it left after images.

"Gasco, why did you have to encourage him?" sighed Magno.

"Ha-ha, sorry, I thought he would still be worn out from neutralizing that blast," said Gasco sheepishly.

"Grandma isn't going to be pleased when she has the world's biggest pervert on her planet who loves women with an unrivaled passion," said B.C. with a small chuckle.

"Somehow I doubt even if I didn't make the bet that he would still go there, I mean do you really see him going to an all male planet?" said Gasco seriously. Everyone on the deck just looked at each other before replying.

"Good point," replied the crew.

**End of Battle**

"We did it," panted Jura with a smile.

"Yeah, but it looks like that bastard is escaping," growled Hibiki as he saw the large escape pod trying to flee the battle.

"It's no use, we don't have enough power after stopping that black hole to catch it," said Meia as she was breathing heavily too.

"Don't worry about that, he won't escape from me," said Naruto with a wink as he appeared above the escape pod, before using his beam sword to cut right through it horizontally. The being inside the pod screamed out in anger before the powerful explosion of his ship being destroyed silenced him.

"Game, set, and match," said Naruto before he started to take out any remained enemies.

"That man, he truly is insane," said Hibiki with a shake of his head.

"I don't know, I think he is funny," said Dita cheerfully causing the others to sweat drop at her comment.

Once all the enemies were gone, all those fleet that had came from a different planet started to leave while the Mejere and Tarak fleets returned to their respective planets. The Nirvana along with its sister pirate ship waited for all their pilots to return before they made any plans to speak with Grandma and Grandpa.

**Break**

"Where is that annoying man at?" muttered Magno, but didn't have to wonder long when Naruto's Gundam landed in the dock bay, but had to kneel down in order to fit in. The cockpit opened up and Naruto walked out before jumping to the ground from at least thirty feet in the air, but landed lightly on his feet with the grace of an acrobat. Nirvana's crew was there and they all started to cheer and welcome the man back to the ship.

"Yo, I hope you didn't miss me too much, but I was afraid of getting my ass kicked by Meia-chan," said Naruto nervously causing Magno and a few others to chuckle at his comment.

"Meh, what kind of man are you being afraid of some woman," said Hibiki as he crossed his arms across his chest. Nothing else was said when Meia made her way through the crew and was standing several feet in front of Naruto with a hard look in her eyes.

"Hi, I like the new addition to your outfit," said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head and noticed his sword hanging from her waist. Meia just silently walked up to him before slapping him across the face causing many of the crew to wince in pain as they heard the loud smack.

"I guess I deserved that one," said Naruto as he rubbed his cheek.

"If you ever disappear like that again you better stay gone or I will make you regret ever being born," said Meia her voice dripping with venom that sent shivers down everyone's spine, including Naruto.

"Yes ma'am," said Naruto with a vigorous nod of his head. Meia just smiled bright before pulling his head down and kissing him roughly to his surprise, but he quickly returned the kiss.

"Oh my gosh, Meia and Naruto?" said Jura in disbelief.

"That's just disgusting," said Hibiki with a shiver.

"I still hate you," whispered Meia as she reluctantly broke the kiss but leaned her head on his chest. Naruto just tightened his grip around the women he loved and before whispering back his reply.

"I know," said Naruto with a warm smile.


	14. Prologue

"Wow Daddy, is that really what happened?" asked Arashi, a small boy no older then three. He possessed his father sky blue eyes, but his mother's silver hair and facial structure.

"Of course, would your old man lie to you?" said Naruto in mock outrage as he lifted his son onto his shoulders.

"Hehe, mommy says you like to tell tall tales so I should always check with her to make sure you aren't lying," giggled Arashi as he played with his father's hair.

"I can't believe you are taking her side over mine, I mean, I am way cooler, then she is," said Naruto affronted.

"Oh really now?" said a familiar voice. Naruto froze before slowly turning his head to see his beautiful wife standing in the doorway in her usual Dread uniform. It may have been eight years since the big battle against Earth Forces, but the fight was still going on and they were called to the front many times to confront the harvesters.

"Uh oh, looks like Daddy is going to get it now," giggled a little six-year-old girl from behind her mother's legs. She her father's blond hair, but thankfully, everything else she inherited from her mother.

"Ai, you're supposed to be on my side," whispered Naruto at his daughter.

"So tell me Naruto-koi what were you saying again?" said Meia with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"I was just telling Arashi-chan here all about how great you are and how I wished I was as cool as you," said Naruto sheepishly.

"That is not," started Arashi before Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Hehe, he is only three, he doesn't know what he is talking about," chuckled Naruto nervously.

"Mhm, keep that up and I'll make sure to burn all those books of yours that you enjoy writing so much and don't think I don't know where you hide them," said Meia with a playful glare. Her husband was just as annoying as he was when they first met, but she loved him no matter his faults. Naruto was the perfect husband and lover, because he was never afraid to admit when he did something wrong and was always there for her and the kids.

"Yes ma'am," said Naruto with a salute, which caused Arashi to giggle.

"Daddy you are so silly," said Ai as she ran up to Naruto and hugged him tightly. Meia just chuckled at the sight of Naruto playing with Ai and Arashi because it truly was an amusing sight.

"So tell me wife of mine, what would you like me to make for dinner tonight?" asked Naruto before telling the kids to go wash up for dinner.

"Hmm, as long as it isn't ramen, which you have managed to get Arashi addicted to," said Meia with a shake of her head.

"Hehe, I remember you liking ramen very much that one night a couple weeks ago," said Naruto with a wink that caused Meia to blush lightly before hitting him in the arm playfully.

"I hate you," said Meia with a huff.

"I know," said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her tightly.

**Break**

"What are we doing here Daddy?" asked Arashi as he looked down at his father as he rode on his shoulders.

"Well, your mommy and I are going to meet with a bunch of old friends that we haven't seen in quite some time so we are going to meet them," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Oh, but why are you all meeting at some old warehouse," said Arashi as he looked at the rundown building.

"Ha-ha, I think you will be surprise by what this warehouse contains," chuckled Naruto as he carried his son inside and through the building. They walked down a large set of stairs before Naruto stopped walking. He was standing in front of something, but it was so dark that Arashi couldn't tell what it was.

"This is what we will be traveling in, while your mother takes Ai in the shuttle," said Naruto with a smirk before flipping a light switch. Arashi's eyes just widened in awe as he looked up at the legendary Gesshoku, which was still as running as strong as it was eight years ago when Naruto first came to this dimension. The Gundam was still the most powerful machine out there in outer space and not even the newer Dreads and Vanguards could compete with Naruto's Gesshoku.

"This is my GUNDAM, Gesshoku, and let me tell you, this is my baby, and if you scratch it I will have to tickle you to death," said Naruto with a playful smirk.

"This is so cool, can you take me for a ride in it?" asked Arashi hopefully.

"Of course, how else would we be getting to where we need to go?" said Naruto before laughing as Arashi started to cheer loudly.

**Break**

"Meia, it has been such a long time since I have last seen you," said Magno as she watched her old pupil get off the shuttle with a little girl at her side.

"Captain, it is a pleasure to see you again," said Meia with a warm smile.

"Hi Ms. Magno," said Ai cheerfully as she hugged the older woman.

"Oh Ai-chan, you're even bigger then the last time I saw you and even cuter," said Magno as she hugged the girl before letting go and studying the girl.

"Thank you Ms. Magno," said Ai with a light blush that made Magno laugh warmly.

"You don't look so bad yourself Meia, especially since you have to deal with that annoying man you call a husband on a daily basis," said Gasco as she came walking towards them with a smirk on her face.

"Gasco-san," yelled Ai happily, as she ran over to the older woman and gave her a big hug.

"Hey there squirt, how you doing?" asked Gasco as she picked Ai up and placed her on her shoulders.

"It is good to see you again Gasco," said Meia with a small smile.

"Speaking of your husband, where is he and Arashi-chan?" asked Magno curiously.

"You know him, if he is going to come to outer space then he has to bring along his stupid toy, which he is going to bring Arashi-chan as well," said Meia with a shake of her head.

"Ha, I can't wait until he gets here either because I want to see what is better, my new Dread or his old machine," said Barnett as she came walking towards them with Jura at her side.

"I am hoping to be the star of his next book since it has been awhile since I have been in one of his books," said Jura with stars in her eyes. It was a known fact that Naruto's books had become a huge hit on Mejere once he didn't make it so much sex related and more of a romance story. Meia and a few others still couldn't believe the biggest pervert in the universe was loved by many women on Mejere for his perverted novels. The men didn't seem to like Naruto so much because he was so friendly with the women of Mejere. There were still conflicts between men and women, but they were slowly getting along after so many years.

"Let's head to the dining area where there will be more room so it won't be so crowded out here when the others arrive," said Magno causing the others to agree as they followed the elder woman.

**Dining Area**

"Oh hello everyone," said Ezra as she was sitting at a table with her daughter Calua.

"Calua-chan," yelled Ai as she leaped off Gasco's shoulder and ran towards her older friend.

"Ai-chan, I was getting bored waiting for you to show up," yelled Calua as she hugged her friend.

"I was wondering when you were going to arrive Meia," said Varoa with a smirk as she leaned against the far wall.

"Varoa, I see you are doing well," said Meia as she shook the woman's hand.

"You don't seem to be doing too bad yourself, still married to that man I see," said Varoa as she glanced at the ring on Meia's finger.

"His name is Naruto," said Meia with a light glare.

"Yeah, yeah, just let him know that if writes another novel with me in it, I am going to so kick his ass," said Varoa with a smirk.

"Jura actually wants Naruto to write another novel with her in it," said Barnett before she took a seat at a table with Ezra.

"I don't see why people like those books so much, I even caught Ezra reading it a few times when she thought I wasn't looking," said Rebecca as she entered the dining area with a few plates of food. Ezra just blushed lightly and hid her face so no one would see it.

"Oh is Naruto coming too, maybe he will let me study his Gundam this time," said Parfait as she entered the room with Duero. She had been dating Duero for a year now ever since the two had finally found some time to spend with each other and admit their feelings for each other.

"Hello ladies," said Duero with a nod of his head.

"You know he isn't going to let you examine his 'precious,' machine, he barely lets mommy near it," said Ai with a shake of her head. Everyone laughed at the little girl's comment because it was amusing to see the man's own daughter shaking her head at a man they all considered to be annoying. Parfait just pouted cutely before taking a seat at the table with the rest of the group.

"Hey guys, I hope we are not too late," said Bart cheerfully as he entered the room with B.C.

"I was wondering where you all were, but none of the other members of the crew seemed to know," said B.C. as she saluted to Magno.

"None of that now B.C., it has been quite some type since I have been your Captain," said Magno with a small smile at the woman who used to be her first mate.

"Last I heard you were stirring a bit of trouble on Tarak," said Gasco as she smirked at B.C.

"Oh yeah, you should of seen how the Commander knocked out her superior officer when he wouldn't shut up about women," said Bart, but before he could tell anymore of the story he was silenced by a glare from B.C. He just chuckled nervously before hiding over in the corner so as not to incur her wraith.

"Hey everybody, we are here," yelled Dita as she dragged Hibiki in behind her. The two had changed over the years and both looked to be in great shape. Hibiki was much taller and built like an athlete, which is probably from his training since joining the Tarak army then being assigned as a member of the Nirvana crew permanently.

"You don't have to drag me," said Hibiki as he broke free of her grasp. He and Dita had been dating for the past six years, but the man still hadn't worked up the courage to ask the poor girl to marry him.

"Well, if it isn't little Hibiki all grown up," said Magno with a smirk.

"Hey old lady, you still alive," said Hibiki with a smirk of his own.

"Watch it there boy, I am still young enough to knock some sense into you," said Magno with a mock glare. Her comment caused the others to chuckle lightly and Hibiki to grin at the elder woman.

"Hey, where is Naruto-kun?" asked Dita curiously.

"Probably out in space somewhere with Arashi-chan, pissing some people off with his annoying antics," said Meia with a sigh.

"Well I am starving so let's eat," said Hibiki causing many others to agree.

"I know who will be getting yelled at later," said Gasco causing the other women to smirk especially the ones who Naruto took great joy in annoying.

**Break**

"Daddy, is mommy going to be mad that we are over an hour late?" asked Arashi as his father quickly carried him throughout the ship.

"Hehe, I have the perfect excuse, and if you play along I will teach you how to pilot Gesshoku when you get older," said Naruto as he bribed his son.

"You promise?" asked Arashi skeptically, which looked weird on the face of a three-year old.

"I promise, but you have to say exactly what I say," said Naruto seriously.

"Ok Daddy," said Arashi with a large smile.

**Dining Room**

The whole room was filled to the brim with the original crew that had flown in the Nirvana and some extras that were part of Magno's Pirates. Of course, though it was a joyous occasion, one woman in particular was getting extremely angry with her husband with each passing minute.

"He is a dead man, just look at Meia's eyes," whispered Varoa.

"I know, I have never seen her so angry before," whispered Barnett.

"Barnett you must not allow Meia to hurt Naruto until he writes another novel with me in it," said Jura with a cute pout.

"No way Jura, I don't want to mess with Meia, I'll wait until she is calmer," begged Barnett.

"Ha-ha, just relax Jura, I'm sure Meia won't hurt Naruto too bad, no matter how many of us want her too," said Gasco with a small chuckle.

"Some of us want her to hurt him a lot," coughed Rebecca.

"Will your mom really try to kill your dad?" asked Calua curiously.

"Oh yeah, she'll kill him alright," said Ai with a nod as she buttered her biscuit. No more further conversation continued as the door to the room slid open and in walked Arashi and Naruto right behind the small child. Many of the women shook their head in disbelief as Naruto hid behind a child no older then three.

"Hi mommy," said Arashi with a large smile as he ran up to his mother and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Arashi-chan, I need you to stay over here while I deal with that man over there," said Meia with a warm smile before glaring at Naruto.

"Wait mommy, you shouldn't blame Daddy, it's not fault we were late, it was mine," said Arashi causing everyone to look at little boy curiously before looking up at Naruto who was whistling innocently.

"Tell me how it was your fault?" asked Meia with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh well, you see while Daddy was flying me around, I asked him a question that made him get lost on the road of life," said Arashi cheerfully causing everyone to sweat drop at the comment. Arashi turned to his father to see if that was right and Naruto just coughed while nodding his head and muttering for him to continue. Meia didn't miss the interaction and a small tick appeared on her forehead.

"And then, um, oh yeah, we were walking here, but a black cat crossed our path and I didn't want to get bad luck so we had to go all the way around to get back to here," said Arashi with an innocent smile as the tick on Meia's forehead grew larger. By now, most of the women were hiding their chuckles behind their hands because the boy was just so cute and the excuses he gave were obviously fed to him by his father.

"Ok Daddy, I did as you ask, now don't forget you promise to teach me to fly that cool robot when I get older," said Arashi before running over to get some food while full blown laughter rang out.

"Hehe, kids, they say the darnest things," chuckled Naruto nervously as he slowly inched backwards.

"Naruto," growled Meia as she approached him with her fists clenched in anger.

"Yes Meia-chan, love of my life, the most beautiful women in the whole universe," said Naruto as he found himself backed up against the wall.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." growled Meia before delivering a powerful punch to his head that sent him crashing to the ground with swirls in his eyes.


End file.
